This is Love
by SuJuBiased
Summary: Drama Extravagant Challenge. Gong Xi/Kyoko feels free from Shang/Sho and moves on but life and love never went easy on her. Now she has to film a movie with not only him but also Lian/Ren who also has problems with trying to love without bringing out the past. What's even worse, they have to pretend to be a couple! Where would this new challenge take her? Sho/ShangXOC in here.
1. Ep 1 part 1

**A/N: The story wouldn't go completely like the manga since the dram skipped a chunk full and Gong Xi already got over Shang and accepts falling for Lian. I might make a plot up. I'm just upset that they stopped after 15 episodes and never had enough jealousy action from Shang. I might add in Vie Ghoul... I actually hoped they'd be in the drama. It'd be cool if Vie Ghoul would be the rest of Super Junior-M. I'm going to skip a little ahead so that she's already filming Box R and Amamiya(?) [Qi Shu Fang] is in Love Me section.**

**Character: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Ren/Lian, Sho/Shang, Director Shen/Director Sawara(sp?), Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya(sp?), Yangyang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Lihua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Taidong/Kyoto**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Previously: Gong Xi had came so far from being Bu Po Shang's lowly maid to a rising actress in a big company. She's finally finished with her extravagant challenge, right? Wrong! Now that Gong Xi learns that she's slowly gaining love back, she still has a long way to go before it would be completely returned to her. Also, there's Dun Helian, who is still struggling with his own internal battle of trying to love again without bringing out his past. And don't forget Bu Po Shang, who realizes how much he really misses Gong Xi and wants her back. Another Extravagant Challenge begins!_

_**~ "Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show ~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 1: Round One, Stage Two**

* * *

Gong Xi skipped into the building of L.M.E. with a cheery smile. It's been a month since she had finished filming Dark Moon and it surpassed the previous Ahn Yue. Plus, she's starring in a drama called Box R as a bully. It was a bit challenging since the director asked for a Wei Xu feeling but make the character different and there was also her co-actor, Qi Shu Fang, who thinks she can only do Wei Xu and is just a fake talent. But now they're friends. Even though she already debuted, she still had to work in the Love Me section and so does Nan Qin and now the new Love Me section member, Shu Fang. Director Shen had said that they'll see if they should continue to stay in Love Me when the President of L.M.E. comes back. When he did, he said, "You three are not yet ready... but I do see some progress. Give it a few weeks and see if you three progress more. Then maybe... Qin and Gong Xi will have their own manager." So because of that, they still need to do missions.

She slowly walked through the building, stuck in thought. One of the televisions in a room started to play the commercial with her and Qin. She smiled. Auditioning for that commercial was one of her best experience she ever had. Gong Xi was glad that Qin was her partner and no one else or else Qin would make it but would be paired up with someone else in Gong Xi's place. If she wasn't paired up with Qin, she wouldn't have the opportunity to be in Bu Po Shang's Music Video and get notice by the director of Dark Moon and act along side Dun He Lian.

"Gong Xi," Mr. Du said from behind her. Gong Xi jumped, quickly turning towards the source of the voice. She backed away when she saw who was with him.

"Ah, uh... Mr. Du..., Mr. Lian, hello," she said nervously, bowing slightly. "I thought you were filming a movie out of the country."

"We were," Mr. Du answered. "We just flew in today to shoot a small movie." The manager glanced at Lian, waiting for him to speak. He looked back at Gong Xi, noticing her odd behavior.

"Mm... Well," Gong Xi muttered. She fidgeted with the sleeve of her bright pink uniform. "I, uh..." She had been hesitant near Lian lately. Since now, her feelings has been growing and her heart beats fast near him. But, of course, he's her senior and she's a kid to him, and he had said himself that it doesn't matter if a girl's parents or friends disapprove or anyone else does or whatever age she is, he would find a way to lock up his heart. It was as if he's scared to love.

"Are you okay?" Lian asked, concerned.

Gong Xi stepped back, waving her hands. "No! I mean yes! Yes, I am. I'm fine! You don't have to worry about me for nothing." Lian frowned, unconvinced.

Mr. Du watched the exchange, smirking to himself. Then he checked his watch. "We need to go, see you later, Gong Xi."

"See you later." She watched as Mr. Du and Mr. Lian walked away.

Good, she thought, my heart is slowing down, yet - it still aches a little to see him walk away. No, Gong Xi! You must concentrate on your acting! If you want Mr. Lian to continue seeing you as a worthy rival and colleague, you need to focus! He reminded of Corn so much then... Focus Gong Xi!

Workers around her stared at her in fear and confusion as she walked passed them talking to herself and shaking her head vigoriously to try and clear her thoughts.

"Gong Xi, you're an actress now, you shouldn't be behaving like this," A familiar voice scolded her.

"Qin!" Gong Xi hugged the owner of the voice.

"Too tight," Qin struggled to say. She sighed when she was released. "Was that Lian that walked away?"

Gong Xi nodded, looking back where he walked away. Like Mr. Du, Qin smirked when she wasn't looking. She knew there's something between and they don't even see it.

"Come on, Director Shen said he has a mission for us," Gong Xi said, pulling on Qin's sleeve. She changed the subject, Qin noticed. Qin let her best friend drag her to Director Shen's office. Qi Shu Fang was already there. Shu Fang waved at them and they waved back with a smile.

"Good morning, Director Shen," they both greeted with a bow once they entered his office.

"Ah, Gong Xi, Qin, good morning," Director Shen said, "Please sit." They did so, taking the chairs across from his desk. Shu Fang sat between them. "Now as you know I have a mission for you three. L.M.E. along with other companies decided to work together on a movie production. We are combining the staff, the music, and the actors in this group work to show we are not doing entertainment to bring the other companies down but to entertain others. Now there has been a small mix up with the schedule of the three actresses that was originally casted for this movie so they wanted you three to replace them." Director Shen smiled proudly, thinking because of him introducing the Chairman to Gong Xi, making Luo Li create the Love Me section and give Gong Xi and Qin another chance and also Shu Fang appreciate acting more.

"Sounds interesting," Shu Fang said, looking at Gong Xi and Qin, the first grinning hapily.

"It does," Qin agreed. "Where's the script?"

Director Shen pulled out three sets of the script for each of them and handed them over. "I'm so happy that you three will be apart of something like this!" Gong Xi eagerly flipped through the script. "And guess who else will be in this movie? Dun He Lian and Bu Po Shang!"

Gong Xi froze, dropping the script on the ground. Her friends looked at her in concern. "What!"

"Gong Xi, I thought you'd be happy," Director Shen said in confusion, scratching his head.

"I'm happy that I get to be in a movie since Box R is having a break but... It doesn't mean I'm looking forward to working with them," Gong Xi eplained hesitantly. She looked down in shame.

Shu Fang reached over to pick up Gong Xi's script. "It's alright, Gong Xi. Me and Qin will be there with you all the way," Shu Fang said with a small smile.

"Right," Qin said, "And it's been awhile since we acted along side each other, Gong Xi. Plus, it would give us more experience and get more noticed."

Gong Xi looked up and smiled at her friends. "Thank you," she said, grabbing the script from Shu Fang. "I guess we can go..."

"Great! I'll call the director right away to notify him! This is going to be great! I'll call you later for further instructions. You may go,  
Director Shen dismissed them. The three stood up and bowed, exiting the office together.

* * *

**A/n: Ah, not only will Gong Xi be in a movie with Dun He Lian, but with Bu Po Shang!**


	2. Ep 1 part 2

**A/N: Xie Xie for the reviews! Really appreciate the feedback ^^ I'll be putting the "episodes" into parts like when you watch the show online (I use Viki). Usually it's in 6 parts since it's about an hour like most dramas. At the end of part 6, I'll put the song This Is Love for the "ending credits" ^^**

**Character: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Ren/Lian, Sho/Shang, Director Shen/Director Sawara(sp?), Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya(sp?), Yangyang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Lihua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Taidong/Kyoto**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Part 1: The members of Love Me section are chosen to be in a small movie that stars Dun He Lian and Bu Po Shang._

_**~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 1: Round One, Stage Two, Part 2**

* * *

Gong Xi paced back and forth, muttering words, a small textbook in her hand. She knew that Lian had told her not to strain herself but habits like that die hard. Qin and Shu Fang sat on the chairs of the waiting room they were in, their eyes scanning the script then look up to follow Gong Xi's pacing figure, then back down to the script. They had to wait for the other actors and the director to come to go over the script for the movie called "The pretty gentle snow" or Wan Lixue. Gong Xi was nervous that she resorted to studying for the test that will take place a few days later.

"Gong Xi, can you stop? It's irritating," Qin finally said, setting down her script onto her lap.

Gong Xi paused mid-stride. "Sorry. I'm just nervous," she said. Qin nodded in understanding. Gong Xi decided to change the subject. "So what do you guys think of the movie?"

"It's okay... arranged marriage, soulmates, jealousy, the usual," Shu Fang said, flipping the pages.

"Huh, arranged marriage?" Gong Xi asked absentmindedly. She turned to Shu Fang.

"Didn't you read it? I thought you read it all?" If Shu Fang could remember quickly, Gong Xi was the one that was eagerly reading it when they first got it.

"I, uh, no," Gong Xi said softly, bowing her head. Qin sighed, pulling up a chair for Gong Xi to sit on.

"You should focus on the movie for now, Gong Xi. Studying can wait until later," Qin scolded. Gong Xi smiled, sitting next to Qin. She gave her best friend a big hug and it took some time for her to let go. "Sorry," Gong Xi muttered.

They read through the script in silence while they waited for the others to arrive. They're taking a long time, Gong Xi thought, they better not have sent us to the wrong room like last time! Gong Xi frowned, looking at the clock on the wall.

The door opened. Gong Xi had hoped that it was the director but... it wasn't. The ones that came through the door were the people that she wasn't ready to face completely. Bu Po Shang walked in first with a carefree atmosphere, his love sick puppy trailing behind him, Mei Shen, and his manager, Yang yang. Next came Dun He Lian with Mr. Du behind him. Gong Xi instinctively hid behind her script, gesturing to Qin and Shu Fang to do the same. They looked at her in confusion then looked at the door.

Mr. Du gave a short laugh. "Gong Xi, is that you?" At the mention of Gong Xi's name, Shang and Lian looked at the direction of the three girls, singling out the girl that covered her face. Mei Shen pouted at Shang's side, glaring at the girl.

"Uh, Mr. Du... Hello... again," Gong Xi said nervously, slowly lowering the script. She gave a small smile then lifted the script to cover her face again. "Mr. Lian," she added with a mutter.

"Hello, Mr. Du, Mr. Lian," Qin and Shu Fang greeted them properly, giving a small bow from their seat.

"Why are you here?" Mei Shen snapped, wrapping her arm around Shang's arm. Shang ignored Mei Shen, his eyes on Gong Xi. "And you're still wearing that ridiculous pink outfit." Mei Shen looked at Shu Fang. "And you dragged another person down with you. Poor thing." She smirked. She looked back at Gong Xi who surprised her by smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Mei Shen demanded. Gong Xi gave a dark chuckle and said, "Just... Nothing. Why are you here?" Mei Shen narrowed her eyes, remembering an evil force that surrounded Gong Xi when they were shooting the Prisoner music video.

"I'm just here to wait with Shang," Mei Shen boasted, scooting closer to Shang. There was a look of pity in Gong Xi's eyes that Mei Shen thought she saw but it quickly vanished.

Everyone took a seat next to the long table, waiting in silence for the director. Mr. Du and Lian sat across from Gong Xi.

"So Gong Xi, why are you three here? Were you assigned on another mission?" Mr. Du asked politely.

"Mm, yes. Director Shen said three of the actors couldn't film so he sent us to replace them," Gong Xi said. She avoided Lian's gaze by lifting her script.

"Hey, I heard there's another actor coming," Shu Fang said to her friends. "Why do we have to wait so long? I heard from my manager that she's a ballet dancer from the Lihua family."

"What!" Qin and Gong Xi screamed. Everyone jumped in surprise. "We have to work with her!" The two Love Me members had stood up too quickly, causing their chairs to fall.

"This is impossible!" Qin said.

"Right! How do you expect us to work with that thing!" Gong Xi added. Then she paused. "Unless..."

"Unless, what?" Qin looked at her friend who gave a small smile, letting her that she had a plan. Qin trusted her in that, recalling when they tried out for the commercial and Fei Lihua stole their idea.

Right then the door decided to open and in came the director in a simple suit and shades. "Holy mother - " was his outburst at the sight of their bright Love Me uniform. He sat himself at the head of the table, raising an eyebrow at the fallen chairs. "Sorry," The two Love Me members said. They picked up their chairs and sat down slowly.

"Hello, I'm Director Hong Long. I've heard alot about you two," the director said, pointing at Gong Xi and Qin. "From my brother Hei Long. I know everything that happened while auditioning for the commercial. Why use Fei Lihua in this movie? She and her servants did not bribe me, if that's what you're thinking. The point of this movie is only an experiment. Adding her will make this even more interesting."

"Your Black Dragon's brother?" Qin asked. She looked at him. The way they dressed her certainly different but the looks are almost similar.

The director nodded. "So, I assume everyone read through the script?" He said. Everyone nodded. "Good. Makes my job more easy. We start shooting tomorrow in the morning so don't be late. And seeing that Fei Lihua is not here right now, I guess we'll see her at the site." Hong Long caught Qin and Gong Xi's grimace. "Having not only two popular idols in this production but the three actors that caught Taiwan's attention, the movie might be as popular."

Is he boasting?, Qin thought, He has that much confidence?

"Well, sorry for having you wait so long," Hong Long went on. "I think that's enought for now... Does anyone need chages in the script?"

"Yeah, why does there have to be an arranged marriage? It's ridiculous!" Shang spoke for the first time. The whole time he had been kicking back, his arms crossed and his feet on the table.

"You're ridiculous!" Director Red Dragon countered. "That's all for now. Be at the shooting site on time." With that he got up from his seat and left.

"That's it? We waited this long for that?" Shu Fang asked in disbelief.

"He reminds me of the Black Dragon director," Qin muttered. Gong Xi nodded in agreement.

Gong Xi's phone rang from her pocket. She took it out and checked who was calling. "Hello?" she answered. "Hello, director. Yes, we'll be there soon. What scene are we doing, again? Okay, xie xie." She looked at Shu Fang. "That was the director from Box R. They're setting up the set but we should be there to get ourselves ready," she told her. Shu Fang nodded, getting up from her seat.

"Bye," they said with a bow to Mr. Du and Mr. Lian. "We'll see you later, Qin," Gong Xi added. They left together. Shu Fang called her manager to pick them up.

Shang watched as Gong Xi left. His manager noticed this. She look over at Dun He Lian who stared at Gong Xi's leaving figure then looked away, turning to his own manager, Mr. Du.

"Let's go," Lian said to Mr. Du.

Mr. Du nodded, waving at Manager Yang in good-bye. She waved back. When they left, she said to Shang, "We should go too. We have an interview in half an hour." Shang sighed but nodded, leaving quickly with Mei Shen behind him. Yang shook her head.. This is a mess, she thought.

* * *

**A/n: There you go! Very short, I know, and I'm very sorry ^^ Dui bu qi (sp?) Since Reino was in the Dark Moon arc and the drama skipped it, I'm finding a way to sneak him in. Any suggestions? Also I want to describe him as one of the SJ-M members (I'm always talking about that :P) but I don't know which one. Any suggestions?**


	3. Ep 1 part 3

**A/N: Sorry if some people hadn't watched the drama and gets mixed up with the names :P I wrote this specifically for Extravagant Challenge, the drama. So if you hadn't watched it and have noo interest into doing so, you don't have to read it _then_ complain. I'm not forcing you to read it. I'm not the only one that wrote about the drama. But your reviews gave me an idea:**

**Characters: **

**Gong Xi/Kyoko, ****Qin/Moko, Lian/Ren****, Shang/Sho Director Shen/Director Sawara(sp?), Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya(sp?), Yangyang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Lihua/Erika... Moko's classmate from a rich family with the three servants:P, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Taidong/Kyoto... I think you guys can sort o figure the characters out.**

**Your welcome. ^^**

**P.S. I don't own anything. Forgot about disclaimer. Nothing except the plot and the director I made up, Director Hong Long.**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Part 1: The members of Love Me section are chosen to be in a small movie that stars Dun He Lian and Bu Po Shang._

_Part 2: Fei Lihua is also part of the movie project._

**_~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!_**

**Episode 1: Round One, Stage Two, Part 3**

* * *

"Very... Interesting," Qing Yuan said with a smile. An unfriendly smile. She circled the girl, tossing her hair to one side, then faced her again.

"W... What are you going to do?" the girl stuttered.

Qing Yuan placed a finger on her chin and tilted her head. "Hm. What should I do, right arm?" she asked her trusted friend behind her.

Her friend sighed, her hands on her hips. "Let's just toy with her for now... Before everyone gets back."

"Good idea," Qing Yuan said with another smile. She pointed at Shu Fang's character. "Right hand. Take care of her." Shu Fang nodded with a smirk.

"Cut!" The director of Box R called. "That's all for today. Good job everybody!"

"Thank you, director," Gong Xi said with a bow. "Come on, Shu Fang, you want to go out and eat before we go?"

"Sure. We'll meet Qin at the site when we get there," Shu Fang said. "Bye, everyone!"

Shu Fang's manager drove them to the site where they will be shooting their first scenes of the movie. "Good luck," Shu Fang's manager said. She drove off.

"Look, Qin is here!" Shu Fang said, walking over to the tall girl under a tent.

The site had many trees around a big house that was a hotel. It sort of reminded Gong Xi of the Shangs' japanese inn back in Taidong. Just like the inn, it had a river near by. She met Corn by a stream near the inn. She would go there everytime to cry and see him. Gong Xi smiled sadly.

Once she reached the tent, there was an eruption of laughter. Gong Xi looked around in confusion. There in the tent with Qin was Fei Lihua and her servants: Ruby, Emerald, and Sappire. Gong Xi had thought that those were weird names for men but they took pride in it.

"Ah, the three losers are here!" Fei Lihua said. "Where's that ugly piink uniform that makes people blind?"

"Aw, Fei Lihua. It's nice to see you, too. How has it been since the audition?" Qin asked with fake friendliness.

Fei Lihua grimaced. "How dare you speak to her like that!" said Ruby with a gasp.

"You two just got lucky. But all you are is an obstacle!" Emerald added.

Right there, Qing Yuan took Gong Xi's body over. Gong Xi smirked. "Thank you for that compliment. Thinking of us as obstacles is thinking of us as challenges in your way. But I'm not thankful for the fact that you would suggest that we are at your level," 'Qing Yuan' said smoothly.

Fei Lihua's servants gasped, their hands flying to their chests like they were having a heart attack. Gong Xi tilted her head with a smile. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked innocently.

Shu Fang clapped her hands loudly in front of Gong Xi's face. Gong Xi blinked a couple of times and shook her head like she was waking from sleep. She looked around with a lost expression. "What happened?"

"Qing Yuan again," Shu Fang replied simply.

Gong Xi whined, kicking the ground with her worned out sneakers. "Again? I guess shooting Box R for a long time made me switched to Qing Yuan automatically with a comment like that. Now I'm worried that it would happen while shooting the movie," Gong Xi panicked. She yanked at her hair and shook her head.

"Gong Xi, it's fine," Shu Fang said quickly. "That happens to me sometimes with my character. Don't worry."

"You're all a bunch of freaks," Fei muttered, crossing her arms. "No matter. Ruby, Emerald, Saphire. You may go. I think I can go on without your help."

"You are so great, mistress," they said with adoration in their eyes.

"Whatevers. Leave." She shooed them with a flick of her wrist.

"Have any ideas, Gong Xi," Qin whispered to her friend. She was not going to tolerate working with a spoiled brat for the whole movie and not have a plan to deal with it.

"I'm... working on it," Gong Xi replied hesitantly. She smiled sheepishly at Qin.

"Why, what happened at the audition?" Shu Fang whispered. The Love Me members formed a circle, their backs towards Fei Lihua.

"She wouldn't let me and Qin discuss what we'll do for the first and second part of the audition. The task was first to have person A be mad at person B because the boy the A likes is in love with B. We were supposed to have them be mad at each other but also show that the friends are the most important person in the world to each other," Gong Xi said softly.

"The first part we passed. The second part was more difficult. Person B has to make person A forgive her and in the end they're best friends again. So I have to follow Gong Xi's lead while the last time she followed mine. Fei stole the idea from Gong Xi on how they're going to make up by using the product. We found out at the last minute. Luckily Gong Xi thought of another idea right on the spot," Qin added. "Besides, Fei was never nice to me. She wouldn't even let me be in the school's plays."

"Really? So mean," Shu Fang said with a frown. "And we have to work with her?"

"Exactly what we were saying!" The two friends said in unison.

"Ah, you three are finally here," said the make-up artist as she walked in. "We're ready for you guys in the other tent. Follow me."

"Yay!" Gong Xi said happily, skipping after the lady. Qin and Shu Fang casually followed behind.

* * *

_I can't believe I have to work with Dun He Lian, my enemy,_ Shang thought. He sat in one of the tents with one of Taiwan's top actors. He kicked his feet up on the coffee table and lazily flipped through Wan Lixue's script. Every now and then he would glare at Lian then look away quickly when he thought he saw him smirk. _Who does he think he is? Dun He Lian, you will be going down and I will take Gong Xi back!_

"Director, the girls are ready," the make-up artists announced when she walked in. Four girls arrived one by one in button white shirts and black skirts that reached their knees like school uniforms. Shang's eyes ran over Gong Xi's outfit. _So that's how she would look with her uniform on._ They bowed to Director Hong Long and took their seats on the small couch next to us.

"Ah, good. First, we will film Gong Xi and Fei under that tree," director said, pointing to a lonely tree near the house with a bench under it. "Remember, you two are sisters that don't get along - oil and water - but Fei's character is more boasting and mean while Gong Xi's character is more gentle but sly. Remember that!" Gong Xi and Fei looked at each other. Fei sneered, getting up and strode to the bench.

"Yes, director!" Gong Xi said obediently, with a bow. At the corner of Shang's eye, he thought he saw Lian smile at Gong Xi's gesture but shook it off. She hurried to catch up with Fei.

They took their places, sitting under the tree on opposite sides of the bench. They both had a book in their hands resting on their laps. Fei crossed her legs gracefully while Gong Xi kept her knees together. "Action!" Hong Long called. The camera man filmed them as they sat in silence. Then Fei spoke.

"Have you heard from mother and father about us - or atleast one of us - having an arranged marriage?" She asked, her attitude was the same in real life - a spoiled brat. She flipped the page of the book delicately.

"No. I haven't," Gong Xi replied politely, "But I'm pretty sure that you'll have a husband in no time, considering how you have mother's beauty."

"That's true," Fei agreed with a smile. "So I guess that you have to be the one with an arranged marriage. I wonder who the poor man be that mother and father will set you up with. Then again, one of us has to be the beautiful one, am I right?" She glanced side ways at Gong Xi.

Gong Xi gave a small sly smile that was barely noticable. "Yes, you're right. With you having mother's beauty, I guess I have father's smart mind. If the man doesn't like my looks, atleast there's the brain. That's what father always say, anyways."

Fei's smile dropped. "How nice of father to lie to you," Fei said. Then she paused, setting her book face down onto her lap. "Did you just insulted me?" Fei asked with a glare.

"No. I complimented you on how your beauty overruns your brain. One of us has to be the smart one, am I right?" Gong Xi replied with a glint in her eyes. Her lips smiled but her eyes say different. They were intense.

Fei froze from the star but quickly recovered. She scoffed, collecting her book and stomped off towards the house. Gong Xi let out a sigh of relief, swinging her legs onto the rest of the bench, her back supported by the arm rest. She calmy flipped a page in her book.

"Cut!" Hong Long shouted. "That was good. Let's move on to the next scene!"

* * *

"Why can't I see Mulan!" Shu Fang demanded to Fei's character. Mulan was the name of Gong Xi's character. Shu Fang stood outside of the boarding house that Mulan's family owns.

Fei smirked, crossing her arms and leaned against the doorframe. "Mulan... Is busy. She doesn't have time for you," Fei replied harshly.

"When was that? When is she ever busy for me?" Shu Fang shouted, her hands turning into fists.

Fei chuckled. "Let's just say she has more important things than hang out with... you. Something that will help my family quite alot. Now good bye, Ling." She slammed the door on Shu Fang's -Ling's - face. Shu Fang stumbled back and growled in frustration.

"How can you be related to Mulan, Li Mei," Shu Fang grumbled. She walked away from the house quickly.

"Cut! Lets take a lunch break everyone," Director Hong Long said. "Yes, director," said the actors.

The Love Me members and the rest of the actors, excluding Fei Lihua since she wanted to eat someplace better, went into the tent bringing out their plate lunches. Lian sat next to Mr. Du, accepting the water bottle from his manager with a smile and a thank you. Mr. Du pulled out a small box of rice balls and held it out to offer Lian one but he denied. Gong Xi noticed this and took the chair next to Lian's.

"Mr. Lian, you need to eat to get enough energy for today's filming," Gong Xi said. "Hardly eating is a bad habit."

"Well, Mr. Du has his own lunch and I don't have any. It's not right to take some from him," Lian defended with a mocking smile.

Gong Xi frowned but then smiled when she just remembered something. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a second plate lunch and held it out to Lian. "Here," She said, waving it for him to take it. "I knew you'd be like this so I made an extra just in case. Take it." Gong Xi gave him a serious look.

Lian looked at it and smiled. "Thank you, Gong Xi," He said with a smile.

He gently took it from her and opened the lid. The smell from her cooking made his stomach growl. Gong Xi smiled, hiding her internal struggle of keeping her heart steady. During the whole thing, they hadn't notice that a certain pop star was glaring at them from the side.

* * *

**A/n: I'm sorry for not clarifying the characters earlier :( I hope you still continue to read for those of you who were confused with the characters.**

**_In this is part contains the character: Gong Xi as Kyoko, Qin as Moko, Shu Fang as Amamiya, Lian as Ren, Shang as Sho, Mr Du as Yashiro, Fei Li hua as Erika, and Qin Yuan as Natsu_**

**For those of you who are confused or want to know about the movie they're filming, Wan Lixue, the summary:**

_**Mulan and Li Mei's family runs a boarding house near the woods. Because of financial problems and the fact that they have no son, their parents decide to have one of them that will have the least luck of finding a husband have an arranged marriage to save the family business. They hid the fact that one of their daughters were cursed because of a deal they had made before their daughters were born. The problem is, they don't know which daughter it is and they forgot who they made the deal with. On Mulan's 18th birthday, a Magnolia blossom tree starts to grow in the hidden place in the woods that only she knows. The many blossoms grew and ever since her parents picked her a husband that is staying at the boarding house, one blossom fell each day. What will happen if they all fall?**_


	4. Ep 1 part 4

**A/N: Thanks for R&R! It helped me with ideas and improve a bit ^^ Here's the next chappy!**

**Character: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Ren/Lian, Sho/Shang, Director Shen/Director Sawara(sp?), Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya(sp?), Yangyang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Lihua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Taidong/Kyoto**

**Wan Lixue character: Gong Xi/Mulan, Lian/Jun Cheng, Fei Li Hua/Li Mei, Shu Fang/Ling, Shang/Yi Chen**

**I don't own anything except Wan Lixue and the OC, Director Hong Long -Red Dragon since his brother is Black Dragon.**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Part 1: The members of Love Me section are chosen to be in a small movie that stars Dun He Lian and Bu Po Shang._

_Part 2: Fei Lihua is also part of the movie project._

_Part 3: They start to film Wan Lixue. Shang starts to get jealous seeing Gong Xi and Lian together... Even if they aren't a couple._

_**~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 1: Round One, Stage Two, Part 4**

* * *

Repeat scene:

He gently took it from her and opened the lid. The smell from her cooking made his stomach growl. Gong Xi smiled, hiding her internal struggle of keeping her heart steady. During the whole thing, they hadn't notice that a certain pop star was glaring at them from the side.

Gong Xi watched Lian to make sure that he was eating before she could eat herself. It's only right for a newcomer like her to wait until her senior starts eating first before she eats. Lian took a bite of the chicken and flashed her a smile in satisfaction. Gong Xi smiled back, glad that he liked it. She started to eat her own lunch happily. Mr. Du stayed quiet, chewing and watching the whole thing. He knew that Lian likes Gong Xi and Gong Xi cares about Lian. Why won't they admit, Mr. Du wondered.

Gong Xi was still nervous around Lian but didn't show it. In Wan Lixue, Mulan gets arranged to be married to Jun Cheng who is... Lian's character. Jun Cheng came from a very wealthy family who used to be business partners with Mulan's parents. So that means that they'll be having plenty of scenes together.

Lunch break ended. The next scene was a short one with only Gong Xi in it. She still wore her school uniform outfit but now she had to walk through the woods. Mulan walked through those woods many times ever since she was little so she would be an expert in maneuvering through the trees to her secret spot near the stream. In the script, flowers grew near the stream and every time Mulan sat by the stream, she would pick up a flower and make a wish with each petal, plucking it gently and let it float away with the current.

Relax, Gong Xi. Just pretend that you're walking in Taidong to meet Corn, Gong Xi assured herself as she neared the woods. She kept walking until the director told her to stop and waited for the que to start walking into the woods.

"And... Action!" Director Hong Long shouted.

Gong Xi walked slowly through the trees, twisting through them, avoiding roots beneath her feet, touching the closest tree to her. You're getting closer, Gong Xi, her imaginary forest fairies told her. The sound of water calmly running came closer. Gong Xi smiled, walking faster, moving through bushes that hid her spot. She sighed happily, squatting down near the stream to run her hand through the gentle water. Then she shook the water off, picking a bright pink flower and twirled it around. She stared at it longingly, gingerly plucking one petal, rubbing it between her thumb and index finger, then dropped it in the water.

"I wish nothing will go wrong," Gong Xi said in almost a whisper, staring after the petal floating away.

After a short moment, the director called, "Cut! Next scene now."

Gong Xi stood up with a smile, dusting herself off. "That was pretty good, Gong Xi," Shu Fang said to her. "And it's just one line. So much emotion. How did you do it?" They walked back to the boarding house for the next scene.

"Well... Mulan worries that if she screws up then her family won't ever forgive her and she'd let everyone down. I felt like that... In fact, I still kind of feel like that... Sometimes," Gong Xi said. She thought about how she would cry because she was expected by her mother to get 100% on everything. That's why it was a habit of hers to overwork herself. But now she has something that would wipe the tears away... Corn.

* * *

"Okay, this scene is where Jun Cheng meets Mulan's parents about the arrangements. Take your places everyone," Director Hong Long ordered.

Lian took his place in the center of a beige sofa, facing 'Mulan's' parents who both sat on a similar colored sofa. A white coffee table separated them, three sets of tea cups placed in front of each person. Lian wore a casual suit, his bangs combed down. He sat up straight with a calm expression, a small smile on his lips.

"And... Actions!"

"Ah, so you're Jun Cheng? You've grown up so much since the last time we've seen you," Mulan's father remarked.

"Thank you, sir, and you haven't really change in looks since then. Both of you," Jun Cheng -Lian- said with a charming smile.

"My, my, you have such manners...," Mulan's mother commented, patting her hair. "So have you remembered much about Mulan?"

Cheng paused. "Just a little. It was a long time ago, after all... But I do remember how smart she was... Like you," he added, looking at her father.

Her father smiled at the compliment. "Anything else?" He asked.

Another pause. "Well... I remembered seeing a little girl from my window when I visited here. A girl picking all the pretty colored flowers in the backyard. Is that her?"

"Yes. It is. Mulan loved to pick flowers," her mother agreed. "So... Are you up with being arranged to marry Mulan?"

"Yes," Cheng said without hesitation. "I don't see a reason why not, is there?"

The couple in front of him chuckled, a small hint of nervousness. "I guess not. Well, welcome to the family, son," Mulan's father said with a big smile. He stuck out a hand for Cheng to take. He took it firmly and shook it.

"It would be my honor to marry your daughter, sir," Cheng said smoothly.

"Cut! Great job. We're finishing this fast today. Lets keep it up!" Director Red Dragon announced. "Now on to Yi Chen and Li Mei's scene!"

* * *

"Get ready, Shang," his manager told him. "Your scene is up."

"I know, I know," Shang drawled, getting up from his seat and rehearsed his lines for the last time. "Okay, lets go."

"Now this scene is where Ling, your character, meets Li Mei. You need to act like it was love at first sight for you," His manager, Yang, reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. But why do I have to be working for that guy in the movie?" Shang whined. "That's not even an important role."

"It is, actually. Ling falls in love with Li Mei but she gets jealous of Mulan that she gets to marry Jun Cheng who is in love with Mulan. You're part of a love triangle."

_But it's not the love triangle I wanted_, Shang grumbled in his head. The love triangle he wanted was Lian loving Gong Xi but she loves Shang. He had tried to think of ways to get Gong Xi back without offending her or have her cry or explode. He wasn't even confident that she still had feelings for him. The way that her and Lian are together made Shang's blood boil. What had upset him the most is how it seemed that she no longer have any type of feelings; love or hate. No trace of him in her heart. His hands tightened into fists then loosened. _I'll have to show her what I can do_, he decided, _then we'll see what happens_.

Fei Li Hua and came back in time for her scene with Shang. She still wore her school uniform, too, sitting under tree that her and Gong Xi sat under earlier. Another book was placed on her lap. Yi Chen has to walk up to her and greet her. The moment she looks the, there's love in Yi Chen's eyes. Right then, Yi Chen decided that she was his soulmate and tried almost everything to make her fall for him. Because Li Mei likes Jun Cheng, his attempts are ignored.

Shang took a deep breath and let it out once Director Hong Long cued action. He started to walk towards Fei Li Hua, immediately stopping in front of her. Shang imagined her as Gong Xi instead since Shang is the one that just realized that he has feelings for her but there's a possibility that she loved someone else.

"What do you want? You're blocking my light!" Fei said, shooing him away. She looked up and right then Shang was supposed to have love and adoration in his eyes and smile. But he didn't. He just had no feeling. Even if he imagined her as Gong Xi it just wasn't the same. Shang stayed silent.

"Cut! NG, Bu Po Shang," Director Hong Long shouted.

Shang closed his eyes and sighed. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Gong Xi watched as Shang got yet another NG from the same scene. Shang growled in frustration. Lian stood next to her. "Good job today, Mr. Lian," she said to him.

"You, too, Gong Xi. You're acting is really improving - almost realistic," Lian said, crossing his arms. He gave Gong Xi one of his gentle smiles making her heart beat faster. Automatically - almost too naturally - she smiled back.

"Thank you, Mr. Lian." She didn't want to admit that she was sucked in to his acting again like every other time she watched him act. "So... Lian..." Lian looked at her to show he was listening. "I didn't really get a chance to ask you how your other movie went. How did it go?"

"It went great," Lian said. He found it cute how she's still considerate of others and he felt special that she was especially towards him. He remembered the day he won the poll for the man that all the women in the nation wants to hug and he was asked what type of women he was looking for. His response was gentle, considerate, smart and hardworking. Gong Xi is all of those things.

"Did you have time to eat?" Gong Xi asked. Lian gave her a look. "I... I'm just wondering because I know how busy you are and you hardly have any time to eat and it's really unhealthy, so...," she added quickly.

Lian looked away and covered a laugh with a cough. Then he looked back at her and said, "Were you really that worried about me?"

"Well... yes. I mean, an actor should always take care of their body and... why are you smiling at me like that? Are you laughing at me!" Gong Xi demanded, frowning.

Lian looked down and released his laughter. "I'm... I'm sorry," he apologized between laughs. "It's just that I'm not used to hearing someone care about me that much." He seen Gong Xi's angry look. "Look, I'm not making fun of you. I'm really grateful, Gong Xi."

"Really? You're... grateful?" Gong Xi's face relaxed, her anger easily slipped away.

"Of course," Lian said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him.

Shang watched them from under the tree, seeing Lian laugh at something Gong Xi said, seeing them smiling at each other, seeing Dun He Lian's hand on top of Gong Xi's shoulder. Shang looked at the girl that he left broken hearted. She was always there for him and ever since he got popular, he hasn't been very kind her and yet she still stood by his side. She would comfort him when something went wrong and he would get mad at her. She would put up with him all that time... And now she's gone from Shang's side - and now at Lian's side. Shang's fists tightened.

_You will pay, Dun He Lian,_ he thought, _just wait and see._

* * *

**A/n: Fourth part of my 'episode one'. Yeah.. there's actually five parts.. so this 'episode' is almost finished!**


	5. Ep 1 part 5

**A/N: Thanks for R&R! It helped me with ideas and improve a bit ^^ Here's the next chappy with more Gong Xi and Lian moments**!

**Character: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Ren/Lian, Sho/Shang, Director Shen/Director Sawara, Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya, Yangyang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Lihua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Wei Xue/Mio, Luo Li/Lory, Taidong/Kyoto**

**Wan Lixue character: Gong Xi/Mulan, Lian/Jun Cheng, Fei Li Hua/Li Mei, Shu Fang/Ling, Shang/Yi Chen, Qin/Zhi Feng**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Part 1: The members of Love Me section are chosen to be in a small movie that stars Dun He Lian and Bu Po Shang._

_Part 2: Fei Lihua is also part of the movie project._

_Part 3: They start to film Wan Lixue. Shang starts to get jealous seeing Gong Xi and Lian together... Even if they aren't a couple._

_Part 4: Shang gets yet another NG and his jealousy is growing!_

_**~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 1: Round One, Stage Two, Part 5**

* * *

The director decided to move on to the next scene and film Yi Chen and Li Mei's scene later because Shang kept on getting NGed. Now Gong Xi and Lian sat alone in the living room of the boarding house facing each other. Gong Xi's uniform was replaced by a cream colored dress, the ends fanned over her knees and forearms in ruffles.

"Action!"

"So... Jun Cheng, is it? It's nice to finally meet you," Gong Xi said. She tried to pour tea for the both of them the best she could without showing her shaking hands out of nervousness. She looked up when Lian gently placed his hand on her's that was holding the tea pot.

"I'll do it for you," Lian said in a gentle voice. He took the pot from her and poured for both of them then set it down to the side. "And it's nice to see you again. I know you don't really remember me when we were little but... I remember you."

"Is that so?" Gong Xi sipped her tea. She avoided eyes contact the whole time.

Lian sighed. "Mulan, look at me," He said, "please." Gong Xi slowly raised her eyes and locked them with his.

She suddenly became lost in them, absentmindedly setting her cup down without breaking eye contact. Lian is such a great actor, Gong Xi thought in admiration. Even Lian's expression is exactly how Jun Cheng's should be, that he didn't care about anything in the world as long as Mulan is there by his side. One of the twists in the story is that Jun Cheng and Yi Chen found their soul mates in Mulan and Li Mei. They could tell that they are their soul mates when they look into her eyes and see nothing else but her. Jun Cheng doesn't know that Yi Chen has a soul mate because it only runs in the family. Yi Chen - as far as Cheng knew - was a servant of their house since he was little. Cheng's parents hadn't told him that Yi Chen was his half brother. Neither did they told him that Mulan was cursed and in order to break it she must fall in love with Jun Cheng. The problem is that she doesn't know if he really loves her or he's just doing it for business and money.

_This is the perfection emotion I'm looking for_, Director Hong Long thought, sitting behind the camera screens. He smiled to himself. _It's almost real._

Lian smiled, slowly lifting a hand and ran the back of his fingers across her cheek. She started to blush shyly. Gong Xi finally looked away, taking another sip of her tea.

"You should drink your tea before it gets cold," she said softly, looking down.

Lian stared at her for a moment, sighed, but nodded, picking up his cup and sipping it. He didn't show his uneasiness from the fact that he almost let his old self out.

"Cut! That was perfect. It's getting dark outside. Lets shoot one more scene with Jun Cheng and Mulan outside," Director Hong Long announced. Gong Xi jumped slightly and Lian cleared his throat like a spell was lifted too quickly. The crew carried the equipment outside to the backyard of the boarding house.

Gong Xi looked over at Lian nervously. He smiled at her, getting up and offered his hand. She took it, letting him help her up. "Thank you," she said softly, walking with him outside.

Director Hong Long smirked as he watched the pair walking together. _You and your theories, Chairman Luo Li_, he thought, _are mostly true. This might work after all. Compared to what you told me, he is acting better with Gong Xi in the romantic scenes. Well played, Luo Li._

From the tent, Shang could see Gong Xi and Lian filming their next scene where Jun Cheng and Mulan sit together -but with a gap of space between them- in the backyard, watching as the sun went down. Gong Xi shivered, rubbing her arms with her hands to create heat. Lian noticed this, instinctively pulling off his jacket and wrapped it around Gong Xi. She thanked him but still kept her distance. Even if she was doing this for her family, Mulan can't help but feel that she should marry someone that really cares about her and not for money. But how can she know that Jun Cheng did it for money? He had said that he knew her when they were little, maybe...

"Cut! That's all for today. Good work everyone!" Director Hong Long said. Everyone nodded, saying good work and good night to each other. "Don't forget about the press conference tomorrow!"

Again, Lian helped Gong Xi up and they walked back to the tent. Earlier, Qin, Fei Li Hua, and Shu Fang left for other work - but Gong Xi wasn't so sure about Fei Li Hua. Qin's parts are going to be filmed tomorrow so she left before all of them. Shang and his manager walked to their car while Lian walked to his own. Mr. Du had his own car, saying he had some errands he had to do after the filming. Shang paused, his hand on the door handle, when he saw Gong Xi followong Lian to his car.

"Would you like me to give you a ride home, Gong Xi?" Lian asked her, opening his door. Gong Xi hesitated. "It's dark, you know. You shouldn't be walking home by yourself - especially in the dark." She nodded then, getting in to the passenger seat.

Shang yanked his own door open in anger, roughly climbing into the car. His manager noticed this, immediately looking at the direction he was glaring at. Gong Xi had just went in the car with Dun He Lian. Yang gulped, knowing that she had to deal with Shang's growing tantrum through the whole filming of the movie. She shook her head, driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

At a stop light, Lian took the chance to look over at Gong Xi. She looked out of the window absentmindedly but she wasn't upset or sad. When she told him that she no longer wants revenge on Bu Po Shang and she has no feelings towards Shang, Lian was actually quite proud of her and a bit happy that the one who broke her heart had no place in it anymore. If he hadn't have any trouble with his past, he would have been even more happy that he was close to her and she trusts him.

Lian stopped a block away from her house because she insisted that she could walk the rest of the way. She climbed out of the car and turned around to face him through the window. "Thank you, Mr. Lian! You did a good job today so don't forget to eat dinner so you can have energy tomorrow," she said.

"I promise, I will... but -" Lian thought of an idea. "- Can you make me lunch tomorrow? I really liked the lunch you gave me today and you know I might forget to eat."

Gong Xi froze. Make him lunch? Lian gave her a gentle smile, the smile she always liked to see. She nodded. "Of course I will," she said, then waved him good bye. Lian drove off after waving back.

Once Gong Xi disappeared from his rear view mirror, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. When accepting the role of Jun Cheng, he had heard that the actress who was going to play Mulan quit because of her schedule was changed and didn't have time to film Wan Lixue. He even heard that the actress who would be replacing her would be Gong Xi. He hesitated but finally accepted the role but was still worried that his past self might come out. He would just have to indure it.

Tomorrow morning, there will be a press confrence about Wan Lixue that had to be moved the day after the first day of shooting for some reason. After the confrence, they had to go back and continue to shoot Wan Lixue. The movie was a big thing that many people want to know who would be in it. The idea of making Wan Lixue was let out but they hadn't revealed who was going to be in it. Many people would be even more interested when not only Dun He Lian be in it but Bu Po Shang and the girl who played Wei Xue in Dark Moon with Lian.

_If I can resist throughout the filming and hide my feelings, everything will be fine,_ Lian assured himself stubbornly.

* * *

**_~~ Zhe shi ai dang wu xin shang hai (gai zen me ban?) zhe shi ai dang pi qi geng gai_**

**_This is love when you didn't hurt one intentionally [what should I do?] This is love when temper is altered~~_**

**_Teaser (bits and pieces):_**

**"Bu Po Shang, is it true that you and Gong Xi are childhood sweethearts?"**

**"Leave me alone! I feel nothing!"**

**"Never touch her again!"**

**"Tell me the truth, do you have feelings for him?"**

**A/n: 'Episode two' is coming up**


	6. Ep 2 part 1

**A/N: Thanks for R&R! It helped me with ideas and improve a bit ^^ Here's episode two!**

**Character: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Ren/Lian, Sho/Shang, Director Shen/Director Sawara, Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya, Yangyang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Lihua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Wei Xu/Mio, Luo Li/Lory**

**Places: Taidong/Kyoto, Taipei/Tokyo, Taiwan/Japan**

**Wan Lixue character: Gong Xi/Mulan, Lian/Jun Cheng, Fei Li Hua/Li Mei, Shu Fang/Ling, Shang/Yi Chen, Qin/Zhi Feng**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Previously: The members of the Love Me section are chosen to star in a collaborated movie with Dun He Lian, Bu Po Shang, and Fei Li Hua. Lian's role is the person who is arranged to be married to Gong Xi's character. Because of this, Lian is struggling to his past and his true feelings. Shang's jealousy grows every time he sees Gong Xi with his enemy and kept on getting NGed._

_**~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 2: Round two, Stage Two, Part 1**

* * *

Today, the cast of Wan Lixue had to attend the press conference for the movie. Even though it wasn't Gong Xi's first time at a conference, she was still nervous like always. She paced in her dressing room, wearing a white flowing dress that reached passed her knees, her hair down. Ever since she had cut her hair for Dark Moon, her hair has been growing out again and now reached around her shoulders like it had before. Her friend, Qin, peaked in to see Gong Xi in distress.

"Gong Xi, it's almost time," Qin notified her.

"Ah, thank you, Qin," Gong Xi said with a smile, stopping her pace. She looked over at Qin in admiration. Qin is so pretty, Gong Xi thought with a sigh. Qin wore a black dress that reached her ankles, her hair also down. "Where's Shu Fang?" Gong Xi then asked, noticing the other Love Me member's absence.

"She's getting water for us from the machine down the hall. Are you ready?" Qin was surprised on how much this girl can look different with some make-up and different clothes. This girl really is something.

"Mm, yes." Gong Xi followed Qin out of the dressing room and down the hall.

In the hall Bu Po Shang sat on a bench with his mananger, his arms crossed as usual, his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. He leaned back against the wall. From the sound of footsteps, he turned his head sideways towards the noise. Gong Xi in a pretty white dress walked gracefully beside her friend, stopping at the door that led to the conference room. Shang stared at the girl he had left, wondering when was she ever that pretty. He remembered how she would sacrifice everything she had just for him. She didn't attend the University, she didn't allow him to buy her make-up... Gong Xi sacrificed being pretty just so she could help him.

"Hello, Mr. Lian," Gong Xi suddenly greeted cheerfully. She bowed for her senior, a smile on her face.

"You're not as nervous as you were before the Dark Moon interview," Lian noticed. He smiled at his junior. "Hello," he greeted Qin. She bowed slightly in return.

"Where's Mr. Du?" Gong Xi asked. Lian's manager was almost always with him.

"He said he'll be back," Lian replied, "He had to pick up something first." Mr. Du broke his phone... again, so he had to get a new one. Gong Xi nodded.

"I'll be back, Gong Xi. I'm going to go find Shu Fang. She's taking too long," Qin told Gong Xi. "Besides, if we're late, it wouldn't matter much since we're not exactly the main characters." She nodded again, watching her friend leave down the hall.

"In a few minutes," Director Hong Long called from the conference door. Lian nodded, straightening his tie.

"Look, Gong Xi, since you are more known, the reporters would want to ask you many questions so be prepared and relax. Remember, choose your words carefully," Lian warned his junior.

Gong Xi looked up at him and said, "Don't worry, I'll try my best. I am learning from the best, anyways." Lian smiled, somewhate satisified with her answer but was still worried.

Shang watched in disgust. They are talking right in front of him like they were taunting him! They dare taunt him! And what does Gong Xi see in Dun He Lian? Before, she would insult Lian but... was it for his sake? Was she just saying that to make him feel better even though he would still get mad at her?

Manager Yang hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder but was violently shrugged away. She didn't object, seeing how his energy around him, he looked like he was a monster with fire around him as he glared at the couple in front of him. Would the relationship of Gong Xi and Dun He Lian even work out? Dun He Lian is four years older than Gong Xi who is still attending the University. But then again, they do say that women mature faster mentally then men.

Qin came back with Shu Fang just in time for the director to call them in to the conference room. Gong Xi and Lian were first in, followed by Qin and Shu Fang. Fei Li Hua was already sitting in her chair, smiling at the cameras and waving. Qin scoffed, reluctantly taking her seat next to her. Shang gave an exhausted sigh, getting up and being the last one in. The reporters went frantic when they saw that Dun He Lian and Bu Po Shang will be starring in the same movie together. They all bowed at the reporters and sat down. Director Hong Long sat at the end of the table.

"Who will start the questions?" Director Hong Long spoke. Every reporter said," Here, here!", waving their mics and holding up their cameras. Hong Long pointed to one of them, a woman reporter who wore a victory smile.

"This question is for Dun He Lian," she said. "Mr. Lian, this is your second time working with the new actress, Gong Xi, right? In your opinion, how is it, working with her?" Everyone looked at Lian.

Lian smiled. "I'm sure you're all curious about the new actor who portrayed Wei Xu from Dark Moon very strongly with more impact than the original. Well, what I can say about her is that she did a very good job with Wei Xu." The reporters nodded. "Honestly, working with her is nothing like I'm working with a newcomer. That is all." Nice and simple. Gong Xi gave a small smile.

Reporters waved their hands furiously to get picked on like they were in school waving like a little kid who had a very important question. Director Hong Long chose another one.

"Thank you," the next reporter said. "On the subject on Gong Xi, this next question is for Bu Po Shang. Shang, Gong Xi was in your Prisoner promotion video, am I correct?" Shang nodded. "Rumor has it that you and Gong Xi are childhood sweethearts. Is it true?" Shang stiffened, clenching his fist under the table. whoever told them that, I'm going to kill them! Lian glanced at Gong Xi to see if she was alright with the said question. To his surprise, she kept a calm face, giving Lian a reassuring smile. Qin also was worried for Gong Xi but Shu Fang Fei Li Hua was shocked and confused by this.

Shang hesitated, unsure of what to say. Sure he was suave when he was asked on live television of what his real name was or how he ate strawberry pudding, but this was something he was not ready for. He didn't want anyone talking about. He cleared his throat, leaning closer to the mic. He felt Gong Xi's gaze on him, worried about what his response would be.

"Actually, that is not true. They are what you said they are, just rumors," Shang said, trying his best to keep a calm face. He flashed a smile to finish it off.

"Gong Xi, what do you have to say about these rumors?" The reporter asked her.

Gong Xi smiled and said, "He's right. They are not true and never was." Something about Gong Xi's last sentence made Shang's stomach tighten. Not true and never was. Never was. Maybe what she said actually had truth in it. They weren't exactly sweethearts when he mostly used her but part of Shang didn't want to accept it. "Next question, please," she said.

Another frenzy from the reporters. Qin smiled at her friend, proud that she kept it together and answered smoothly. After awhile, the director announced that they will be taking a short break so the cast filed out of the room and out to the hallway. Mr. Du was waiting for Lian, sitting next to Yang.

"Ah, Lian, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Du asked. "Hello, Gong Xi," he added, bowing slightly. Gong Xi bowed in return.

"Of course," Lian replied, leaving to follow Mr. Du down the hall.

"You did that well," Qin commented to Gong Xi. "I was sort of worried for you a second."

Gong Xi sighed, smiling happily. "I'm glad I can even do that. I'm officially free!" Then her smile dropped a little and turned to a frown. "But Director Shen and President Luo Li insisted on me staying in the Love Me section."

"But I'm glad you stayed. It's not the same with Love Me section's number one member," Qin said, making a heart with her arms, blew a kiss, and stuck out her indew finger and thumb to shape an 'L' when she said Love Me section. Gong Xi smiled, hugging her best friend.

Then suddenly, Gong Xi just remembered something. "I'll be right back, Qin." Then she left quickly to her dressing room, completely unaware of the person that was following her.

Gong Xi rushed into her dressing room, frantically looking for her bag. She had left the door open. Now it had been slammed closed. She jumped, looking in the mirror to see none other than Bu Po Shang.

"Bu Po Shang," Gong Xi said in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Shang said. He tilted his head, looking at her. She has no hatred in her eyes like she had before. What happened?

"What is so important that you have to follow me to my dressing room?" Gong Xi placed a hands on her hips, Qing Yuan taking over temerarily. "Hmm?"

Shang gulped but kept his composer, shocked by her reaction. "So... we're not childhood sweethearts, huh?" he asked.

"We never were. As far as I know, it was a one-sided love," Gong Xi replied. "Did you ever say to anyone that we were childhood sweethearts?"

Shang paused, remembering that he had told the director of his music video that they are childhood sweethearts. That was when he realized how pretty Gong Xi really is. Walking and looking like an angel but turned into a demon when she looked at him. At first he convinced himself that as long as Gong Xi still hates him, he is still somewhere in her heart even though it is the bitter side.

Gong Xi sighed when she got no reply. "Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to go," she said, pulling out the two plate lunch she made for her and Lian from her bag.

Shang blocked her access to the door. "Wait! I'm not done talking to you yet!" he said amgrily. He eyes the lunch. "Who is that for?"

Gong Xi said nothing. "I said who is that for?" Shang repeated. He froze as Gong Xi looked away from him. _Don't tell me... _"Is that for Dun He Lian?" he demanded. Gong Xi stood her ground. Anger rolled off of Shang violently. _She was supposed to make food for only me! _Shang harshly grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Tell me! Do you have feelings for that guy? The one I thought you hated? What about me?"

"Let go of me! What about you? I feel nothing towards you - but now, maybe annoyance," Gong Xi said, struggling to get out of his strong grasp. "You're hurting me!"

The door slammed open, entering Dun He Lian, anger in his eyes as they landed on Bu Po Shang who was touching Gong Xi. "Let go of her," He said, venom dripping heavily in them. "And don't ever touch her again." Lian pulled Shang's hands from Gong Xi and grabbed her arm gently. "Lets go, Xiao Xi," Lian said softly to her. Gong Xi gladly followed him out of the dressing room, leaving a stunned Shang frozen.

All Shang could think of was, _he called her Xiao Xi!_

"Thank you, Lian, I-" Gong Xi stopped when Lian turned around, rage in his eyes.

"What were you thinking being alone with Bu Po Shang?" Lian said in a low voice. He still had a hand on her arm.

"It wasn't my fault. I went in my dressing room to get... something and he followed me and closed the door behind him. I thought I could handle it but I didn't know he would do that. I'm sorry, Mr. Lian for being an inconvienience," Gong Xi said quickly, bowing. She kept her head down, not brave enough to face her senior.

Lian sighed, letting go of Gong Xi. Then, he noticed something in her hand. "I went to get... something," she had said. Lian smiled softly. She remebered to get me lunch, he thought with amusement, I didn't even know she would do that... Then again, she's so worried about my eating habits.

"It's okay, Gong Xi," Lian said gently. "I'm not mad." Gong Xi's head gradually rose, meeting his eyes. "Now, I'm feeling kind of hungry. It's a few minutes before we have to back in there in front of the press."

Gong Xi smiled happily, giving him the food she made that morning.

* * *

**A/n: Episode two! I want to try show more of the possesive side of Lian/Ren then eventually put Reino in. I think I'm going to keep the name instead of changing it to a chinese name -_- What do you guys think? Reino is described as Zhou Mi ^^**


	7. Ep 2 part 2

**A/N: Thanks for R&R! Xie xie Kuon-kun and Bigunni234 for always reading and reviewing ^^ Everyone's review helped me with ideas and improve a bit ^^ Here's episode two! Since Zhou Mi is already a chinese name, I'm just going to name Reino Zhou Mi :P I'm lazy like that.**

**Character: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Ren/Lian, Sho/Shang, Director Shen/Director Sawara, Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya, Yangyang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Lihua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Wei Xu/Mio, Luo Li/Lory, Zhou Mi/Reino**

**Places: Taidong/Kyoto, Taipei/Tokyo, Taiwan/Japan**

**Wan Lixue character: Gong Xi/Mulan, Lian/Jun Cheng, Fei Li Hua/Li Mei, Shu Fang/Ling, Shang/Yi Chen, Qin/Zhi Feng**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Previously: The members of the Love Me section are chosen to star in a collaborated movie with Dun He Lian, Bu Po Shang, and Fei Li Hua. Lian's role is the person who is arranged to be married to Gong Xi's character. Because of this, Lian is struggling to his past and his true feelings. Shang's jealousy grows every time he sees Gong Xi with his enemy and kept on getting NGed._

_Part 1: The cast of Wan Lixue is at the press conference. Someone asks Bu Po Shang if him and Gong Xi are really childhood sweethearts._

_**~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 2: Round two, Stage Two, Part 2**

* * *

"You did a great job," Lian commented to his junior as they walked into the parking lot with the others.

"Thank you, Lian," Gong Xi said with a smile.

The incident in the dressing room was instantly forgotten and Gong Xi acted like nothing had happened. A part of Shang was grateful that she was fine and had shrugged it off. The other part of Shang wished that he was the one to rescue the dansel in distress from the dragon but he knew that the roles were switched with Lian when the top actor bust through the door and took her away. Just as they were excused from the conference, Shang was the first one out and went straight to the car.

"Do you need to be dropped off at the Box R set?" Mr. Du asked.

"Mm, no. We finished our first season so we're taking a break," Gong Xi answered, "so we can go straight to the Wan Lixue set." Lian nodded, climbing in to the front seat.

The shooting of Wan Lixue came and went since the conference took most of the morning and almost half of the afternoon. Gong Xi did scenes with Shu Fang since Mulan and Ling were best friends but Mulan didn't have enough time to be with her plus her evil sister Li Mei drove Ling away. Qin's character, to her disgust, was a friend of Li Mei. In the movie, Qin - or Zhi Feng - helped bring Li Mei and Yi Chen together and Li Mei away from Jun Cheng. Even though Li Mei and Mulan don't get along together well, Zhi Feng and Mulan are on good terms -but that doesn't mean Li Mei likes it.

Director Hong Long made the Yi Chen and Li Mei scenes last since Shang couldn't portray Yi Chen's love for her. _Just think of Gong Xi. Gong Xi, _he chanted in his mind. He took a deep breath and looked at Fei but no emotion could show. That, and he said nothing. Again.

"Cut! Again, Shang!" Director Red Dragon ordered.

"Director, can I take a break?" Li Hua whined. "This is getting nowhere." The director sighed but excused her anyways. Li Hua gladly left her position, rushing under the tent to get a drink of water.

_Why can't I do this? _Shang wondered. He sat on the bench under the tree and pulled his hair. _I need to show love in my eyes. How do I do that? _He thought of the time he saw Gong Xi walk towards him in that angel costume. But he was between dumbstruck and awestruck that time. There was no love, just maybe admiration. Maybe back when he was just a rising star, back when he was happy he loved her. Maybe. Shang glanced at the tent where Gong Xi and Lian sat. Gong Xi talked ecstatically while Lian listened and smiled, looking at her, absorbing her words. If Gong Xi ever talked to Shang like that, he would be looking away, nodding his head to pretend that he was listening with a frown on his face. Amazing how him and Lian are opposite but falling for the same girl.

"Shang, are you sure you can do this?" his manager asked in concern.

Shang sighed. "We just had the press conference and now everyone knows that I'll be in a movie with Dun He Lian. What would people say if I quit? Besides, I can't. It's too late to back out."

"Why can't you just confess to her?" Yang asked with a tired sigh.

"Confess to who?" Shang asked innocently. Yang shook her head at his childish ways. She tapped his shoulder and pointed towards the tent, at Gong Xi and Lian.

"If you don't make your move, that guy is going to steal her," Yang said with a small smirk.

Shang frowned. "I think he already has," he said softly. Gong Xi pouted at something Lian said, making Lian smile warmly, saying something that made her smile bright. To anyone, they looked like a perfect couple.

"Dun He Lian, Gong Xi, we're going to do your scene now, if that's okay with you?" Director Hong Long said to them. They nodded, getting up together and walked to the door of the boarding house. There was cameras already set up there while Fei Li Hua and Shang took a break. "This scene, Mulan is upset at Jun Cheng because he wouldn't let her leave the house," he said, "Take your places." The door was wide open, a camera pointed at the doorway, two others in the houses in different positions. "Action!"

"Why can't I go out to see Ling?" Mulan demanded. They were standing at the top of the stairwell facing each other.

"Because it's dangerous out there now," Jun Cheng said calmly.

"How is it? I've been over her house many times. I've always walked alone - even at night," Mulan -Gong Xi- defended.

"Things are more... different now then it was then," Jun Cheng said.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. She instinctively flinched, her shoulder still hurting from what happened that morning from Shang. Mulan shrugged his hand off and stormed down the stairs and into the hallway that led to the front door. Jun Cheng followed behind, easily catching up with his long legs. Just as she reached the open door, Cheng blocked her exit, stretching one arm across the doorway. He leaned on his hand that was against the doorframe and stared at Mulan.

"Are you really going to disobey your fiance?" Jun Cheng asked in a low voice, leaning his face close to Mulan's. "Are you?"

Mulan hesitated. "I have nothing against you but I just want to know why I can't see my best friend who I haven't seen in weeks. You must understand that," Mulan pleaded. "Please, Cheng."

Jun Cheng looked away to sigh but didn't budge. "I'm still not letting you out of my sight, Mulan." The tone of his voice was possesive. He reached behind him and shut the door.

"Cut! That was good! I think that's for today," Director Hong Long said.

"Thank you, director," Gong Xi said happily, bowing in front of Director Hong Long then skipped back to the tent.

Lian watched her as she left, concern in his eyes. When he had reached for her shoulder, she had flinched. Sure, Mulan would flinch when someone she mad at tried to touch her, but Lian didn't think that it was intentional for Gong Xi. Bu Po Shang had harrassed her in her dressing room and she acted as if nothing happened. Lian saw the red marks on her shoulder -luckily she hid it before they went back in the conference room.

They all changed back to their normal attire, grabbing their things from the tent. Gong Xi was hesitant from going back in the tent. When she was at the conference, she wore a dress that covered her shoulders. Coming to the set, she changed into a more comfortable outfit that she had packed -just in case- but unfortunately, it showed her shoulders. The shoulders with the red marks on it. Gong XI didn't even know Shang would actually physically hurt her like that or even have that much strength. Then again, anyone is strong when they're angry.

Lian saw Gong Xi, poking her head into the tent. He smiled at her. "Gong Xi, what are you doing?" he asked playfully. Shang looked up from hearing Gong Xi's name.

"I, uh, was just... checking up on you guys," Gong Xi stuttered. "You know, you don't have to drive me home. I can walk home."

"It's fine. You work too hard." Lian crossed his arms. "Why don't you come in so I can talk to you properly?"

"Uh, here's fine," Gong Xi gave a fake smile.

Lian raised an eyebrow. "Are you really going to disobey your senior?" Lian mocked, stealing a quote from the scene they did.

Gong Xi's eyes widened but kept her place outside of the tent with only her head in. "I don't think that's a good idea." She unconsciously rubbed her shoulders that was covered by the flap of the tent, hoping Lian didn't notice.

He did, though. Lian took off his jacket from his shoulder and held it out to her. "Here, put it on."

It was Shang's turn to widen his eyes. _Don't take it, Gong Xi, _he pleaded in his mind, even though it was his fault in the first place for following her into the dressing room. To his disappointment, Gong Xi took it, pulling on the jacket. Since Lian was bigger and more built, the jacket was really big on her, the sleeves covering her hands and the bottom of the jacket passed her waist. Lian smiled at the sight, watching as Gong Xi finally walked into the tent.

"Thank you, Mr. Lian," Gong Xi said quietly, giving a small bow.

"No problem."

Mr. Du smirked, thinking of an evil idea that might help set these two up or at least get Lian to confess his feelings. "Hey, Gong Xi," Mr. Du said. "After this, Lian has a very busy day and I don't think he'll have time to eat dinner. Last time really helped him so how about cooking again?" He smiled innocently, avoiding Lian's glare.

"Really?" Gong Xi said. She really seemed like she was thinking about it. "Well, if it's alright with you, Mr. Lian."

Lian hesitated. _Risk it? Backing down means proving to Mr. Du that I actually have feelings for her... right? _"Sure. Of course," Lian finally said. He smirked at Mr. Du then walked out of the tent. Mr. Du hissed at him like a cat then smiled normally at Gong Xi.

Yang looked at Shang with sympathy and pity. He had to watch Gong Xi and Lian together almost everyday and he had no option of quitting the movie. Dun He Lian and Gong Xi do look good together. If an outsider were to see them together, they would think that they were a couple. Anyone could see it._ It's _was _Shang's fault for saying those things about Gong Xi,_ she reasoned. _He has to apologize... I wonder what that was all about. The jacket. Shang looked guilty as Gong Xi rubbed her shoulders. What happened?_

* * *

**A/n: Lian's manager is awesome ^^ He totally ships GongXi/Lian (Kyoko/Ren)! I'm building up the story to the part where I'll finally introduce Reino/Zhou Mi. Should I change Reino's name? If so, what name? Or should I just change it to Zhou Mi :P**


	8. Ep 2 part 3

**A/N: Thanks for R&R! Here's episode two! These few chapters is inspired by a YT vid I found based on Extravagant Challenge ^^ Another side note, I'm hinting those key words Lian/Ren said when he was asked what type of girl he's interested in (I started that in part 2) ^^**

**Character: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Ren/Lian, Sho/Shang, Director Shen/Director Sawara, Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya, Yangyang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Lihua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Wei Xu/Mio, Luo Li/Lory, Zhou Mi/Reino**

**Places: Taidong/Kyoto, Taipei/Tokyo, Taiwan/Japan**

**Wan Lixue character: Gong Xi/Mulan, Lian/Jun Cheng, Fei Li Hua/Li Mei, Shu Fang/Ling, Shang/Yi Chen, Qin/Zhi Feng**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Previously: The members of the Love Me section are chosen to star in a collaborated movie with Dun He Lian, Bu Po Shang, and Fei Li Hua. Lian's role is the person who is arranged to be married to Gong Xi's character. Because of this, Lian is struggling to his past and his true feelings. Shang's jealousy grows every time he sees Gong Xi with his enemy and kept on getting NGed._

_Part 1: The cast of Wan Lixue is at the press conference. Someone asks Bu Po Shang if him and Gong Xi are really childhood sweethearts._

_Part 2: Shang just couldn't get the romance scenes right! He feels guilty after trying to hurt her when he became more jealous of seeing her with Lian._

_**~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 2: Round two, Stage Two, Part 3**

* * *

Gong Xi hummed to herself as she stirred the rice porridge, careful not to have it burn like last time. But, like always, she was stuck in thought. So she turned the heat on low before she gets distracted.

_Why would Shang be mad at me for making Lian lunch? Sure, I used to make for him but was he ever thankful? No! He was also upset that I said that we never was childhood sweethearts. It's true, isn't it? Who told that reporter that rumor, that lie? Shang didn't even answer me when I asked him if he told anyone that we were sweethearts. Even if he was upset for something, I never thought he would grab me that harshly and shake me like I was losing my mind. He was probably the one losing his mind. I'm so glad that Lian stepped in. If he hadn't, I don't know what would happen. _"Let's go, Xiao Xi," _he said. He called me Xiao Xi again. He isn't sick again, is he? He looked healthy to me. He hasn't coughed or sneeze or put milk in his tea._

"Gong Xi," Lian spoke from behind her. Gong Xi jumped and spin around. She quickly bowed in apology.

"Sorry, Mr. Lian," she said, "I was... thinking about something." She glanced down at the pot. "The rice porridge isn't burnt this time!"

Lian smiled. "I appreciate that you're doing this for me. You're very considerate."

"Thank you. It's no problem, anyways. I'm just concerned for your health." Gong Xi placed the plates of food in front of him and a bowl of rice porridge in the middle. "Oh, and thank you for stepping in when Shang was..." She drifted off, looking down.

"Your welcome," Lian said, noting her hesitation. "I was going to check up on you anyways. Are you okay now?" He said it so calmly, Gong Xi wouldn't even know that he was furious that someone would try to hurt her, especially by the person who caused her pain the most, the one who broke her. Lian was there to help her heal, that, he was thankful for.

Gong Xi nodded. "I'm fine now."

Lian gave her a warm smile to try and ease her. "Good. why don't you sit and eat with me?" Gong Xi relaxed, taking the seat across from him.

* * *

Shang paced around in his apartment with a magazine in his hand. The front cover was a picture of the Wan Lixue cast during the press conference. He stared at the smiling Gong Xi that was sitting next to Dun He Lian. It had been a long time since Shang saw her smile like that. She used to smile for him when he's upset and tried his best to cheer him up. Their old classmates would think that Gong Xi clinged to him like a leech but the truth was Bu Po Shang clinged to her like she was his safety blanket. She had no friends because he would only talk to and hang out with her. But did he ever cared about all the pain she went through? Not really. When she cried, he could only watch. That Gong Xi sitting next to his enemy looked like she hadn't cried for a long time. Like she was better off without him.

Bu Po Shang threw the magazine on the coffee table and flopped onto the couch, turning on the TV. He surfed around and then suddenly stopped on one channel. It was an entertainment show with a segment that talks about rising stars in the business. Just his luck, Gong Xi's picture showed.

"Ah, the popular topic of the month. Gong Xi, an actress from LME," one of the hosts said. "Her first appearance was in a commercial. Then she played the role of Wei Xu in the remake of Ahn Yue called Dark Moon -alongside one of Taiwan's top star, Dun He Lian- and I say that she did a perfect job, giving viewers the chills that run up their spine, making them feel that fire of hate and jealousy. She was also starred in the popular singer, Bu Po Shang's promotion video for his new hit, Prisoner. Gong Xi played as an angel that kills the demon and then becomes a demon herself. Now that is an interesting concept. She played the role of a graceful angel to a demon geat as well. The moving part was when she cried, knowing her friend would hate her if she killed her lover."

"That's right. You can barely tell that Wei Xu and the angel are portrayed by the same person," the other host added. "She has her own drama now, doesn't she? Box R is the name. Gong Xi plays the role of Qing Yuan who bullies the protagonist. Now when people hear the Gong Xi will be playing a bully, they expect her to act like Wei Xu before they even watch the show. Well, I watched Dark Moon and Box R and, like I said, you can barely tell that Wei Xu and Qing Yuan are portrayed by the same person."

The third host nodded. "Now that Box R finished their first season, Gong Xi, along with her co-star of Box R, Shu Fang, and her co-star of the famous commercial by the Black Dragon, Nan Qin, are starred in a movie called Wan Lixue. Dun He Lian and Bu Po Shang are also starred in it."

"It's great to work alongside people you're familiar with," the first host commented. The others agreed.

"I think that Gong Xi and Dun He Lian are _very _familiar with each other, starring in two films together and are in the same company. Nan Qin is also in the same company but I think everyone knows that her and Gong Xi are friends. I think everyone is mostly interested in Gong Xi and Dun He Lian," the second host said excitedly. She giggled at the new gossip that's arising. They showed a picture that was taken from the press conference but everyone was cut out except the said couple

Shang scoffed, instantly turning off the TV and threw the remote on the coffee table, too.

* * *

The next day, everyone was at the set like usual. Gong Xi, Qin, Shu Fang, and Fei Li Hua, was in the girl's changing and make-up tent together. Fei Li Hua sat on a chair, fanning herself, her legs crossed. They were already in their outfits -their school uniforms- but the make-up artist hadn't shown up yet.

"What is taking them so long?" Li Hua whined.

"I'm sorry. My apologies, ladies, my car got stuck along the way," the make-up artist said, bowing four times and walked towards them with haste.

"It's alright," Gong Xi said. "We had just finishing dressing up, anyways. I'm just happy you're here." _To turn me into Cinderella, _Gong Xi added in her mind.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Gigi," the artist said with another bow. "You are much too kind." Gong Xi smiled, taking a seat next to Qin and Shu Fang.

Dun He Lian and Bu Po Shang waited with their managers under the main tent, sitting at the opposite side of each other. Shang had his legs kicked up on the table like always, lazily flipping through a magazine. Lian sat straight, scanning over his lines in thr script.

"So, Lian...," Mr. Du spoke slyly. "How was dinner?"

Lian shook his head and gave a light chuckle. "It was fine, actually," Lian replied.

"Really? Was the food good? Is a certain someone bringing you lunch?" Mr. Du teased. Lian gave him a look which he avoided by pretending to look through his phone messages.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Lian asked his scheming manager.

"As long as it takes," Mr. Du said with a smirk. Lian shook his head again.

"Shang, why are you so upset? You've been like that since last night. What happened?" Yang asked the fuming singer. Shang growled, thrusting the magazine into Yang's hands and viciously pointed at an article. Yang read through it. "Shang these are all just rumors. Besides, why would you care?" She had to ask, even though she already knew the answer. Shang turned into a demon again with fire around him. Yang shrank away.

Gong Xi sighed happily. "Dn't you just love makeovers? It makes you feel like Cinderella where the fairy godmother comes and turn you into something pretty," she said to herself.

"Gong Xi, have you seen this article?" Qin asked her best friend, holding up the magazine flipped to a particular page. It had a picture of Gong Xi and Dun He Lian sitting next to each other.

"No. What is it?" Gong Xi had finished with her make-up and was sitting between her two friends. She took the magazine and scanned through it. "Me and... and... and Li-" Gong Xi choked. "T-t-together? Who comes up with these rumors?" She got up and started to pace.

"Ladies, we're finished setting up," one of the crew members announced to them. They all nodded.

"I don't why you're making a fuss about it," Fei Li Hua said, rolling her eyes and flipped her hair back. "I mean, who could ever like girls your type," she scoffed then strutted out of the tent. Gong XI frowned after her.

"Don't mind her, Gong Xi," Shu Fang said. "If only we were on the Box R set we could really teach her a lesson." She gave an evil grin, making Gong Xi smile like Qing Yuan.

"Lets go," she said. They walked out of the tent together and met up with Director Hong Long.

"There you are. Now this next scene is between Mulan and Ling under the tree. It's a moment that shows how close their friendship are and how hard it is for Mulan to lie to Ling about the arranged marriage and how hard it is for Jun Cheng to protect Mulan without hurting her," the director said.

Gong Xi and Shu Fang nodded, walking over to the bench under the tree. "Ready, and... Action!" Director Hong Long took his seat behind the camera screens.

"I haven't seen you in a long time," Shu Fang said, "Why won't you come out and talk to me before?"

"I'm sorry, Ling," Gong Xi said. "I've been busy. Mother and Father had me... do some things around the house while Li Mei was out and doing who knows what. I'm sorry." Gong Xi looked down and plucked a white flower near the bench. She held it out to Shu Fang and used her eyes to ask for forgiveness.

"Okay," Shu Fang sighed, giving in.

Just as she was about the reach for the flower, a blue butterfly flew and landed right on it. Both girls sat still, watching as it slowly flapped it's wings then settled. They locked eyes with each other and smiled.

"It's so beautiful," Gong Xi whispered, afraid that it would fly away if she spoke louder.

Shu Fang nodded. Gong Xi slowly lifted her other hand and stuck out a finger in front of the butterfly. As expected, the blue butterfly flew gracefully onto the crook of Gong Xi's finger. She was gentle to the butterfly, pulling it away from the flower slowly. It flapped its wings a couple of times then settled again. The friends stared at it, admiring it. The moment hadn't last, though, as a leaf from the tree above fell and landed between the two girls. It startled the butterfly, making it fly away. They sighed in disappointment, watching go. Gong Xi turned to Shu Fang, tapped her shoulder, and held out the white flower again. Shu Fang laughed, accepting the flower and sniffed it.

"Promise to never lose contact with each other?" Shu Fang asked.

"Promise," Gong Xi confirmed. They held out their hands and pinky promised. They laughed as they shook it.

"Cut! That was great. Not exactly planned, but great," Director Hong Long commented. "Good job, girls."

"Thank you, director," Gong Xi and Shu Fang said, bowing.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Director Hong Long was smart enough to leave the YI Chen and Li Mei scenes the last to film.

"Hello," Lian said to Shang during one of their breaks. He sat next to him and drank a bottle of water. Shang glared at him.

"What do you want?" Shang spat. He crossed his arms.

"You need help on those romantic scenes, right? I'm just here to help," Lian replied smoothly. Shang stayed quiet. "My advice, think of someone that you admire, someone you care about then let it show while you're talking to Fei Li Hua."

"Why are you helping me?" Shang asked curiously, not looking at him.

"Because, I don't know if you notice but, you're slowing down the filming. If you get those scenes right, we'll go alot faster." Lian got up to sit opposite of Shang and added, "And I don't like it when filmings are delayed." He gave a charming smile that disgusted Shang then got out his script to rehearse for the next scene.

The girls walked into the tent after finishing their scenes and sat by each other on seperate chairs. Shu Fang pulled out her bag.

"Hey, I brought some candy. Actually my manager stuffed them in there, but here," Shu Fang said, pulling out a plastic bag. She passed it to Qin and Gong Xi.

Qin shrugged. "I guess a little sweets wouldn't hurt much," she said. She pulled out a bag of chewy fruit candy then passed it to Gong Xi.

Gong Xi sifted through the bag then looked up. "Mr. Lian, Mr. Du, do you want some?" She asked.

"Uh, no thank you, Gong Xi," Mr. Du said. Lian shook his head.

Gong Xi could still feel anger rolling off of Shang, his eyes glaring at her. _Why is he still mad? At me?_ she thought. She pulled out her secret weapon fron the plastic bag and threw it at Shang. It hit his head hard. "So you could stop glaring at me," Gong Xi explained when he stared at the object she thrown and looked at her. She pulled out a grape flavor hard candy that reminded her of Corn, then passed the bag back to Shu Fang. She popped the candy into her mouth and hummed.

Shand flipped the object over and over in his hand and sighed, opening the box and pulling out the mini strawberry pudding. He was glaring at her when she offered Lian candy. He knew it was a stupid thing to be jealous at but he just couldn't stand how close they are. What made it worse was the article he read and the show he watched the night before kept haunting him.

"Gong Xi, that butterfly wasn't part of the script but you went right along with it," Shu Fang said. "That was really smart. I didn't know what to do until you spoke. So I followed your lead."

"Really? I did that unintentionally," Gong Xi admitted. "When I was little, I liked to stare at butterflies because of how beautiful they are and how much they reminded me of fairies."

"You must be a loner when you were little," Fei Li Hua commented sourly.

Gong Xi smiled though. "I was but not entirely." Li Hua gave her a look that said, "Freak."

* * *

**A/n: I was so on a roll with this part. It's around 3,100 words ^^**


	9. Ep 2 part 4

**A/N: Thanks for R&R! Here's episode two part 4! These few chapters is inspired by a YT vid I found based on Extravagant Challenge ^^**

**Character: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Ren/Lian, Sho/Shang, Director Shen/Director Sawara, Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya, Yangyang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Li Hua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Wei Xu/Mio, Luo Li/Lory, Zhou Mi/Reino**

**Places: Taidong/Kyoto, Taipei/Tokyo, Taiwan/Japan**

**Wan Lixue character: Gong Xi/Mulan, Lian/Jun Cheng, Fei Li Hua/Li Mei, Shu Fang/Ling, Shang/Yi Chen, Qin/Zhi Feng**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Previously: The members of the Love Me section are chosen to star in a collaborated movie with Dun He Lian, Bu Po Shang, and Fei Li Hua. Lian's role is the person who is arranged to be married to Gong Xi's character. Because of this, Lian is struggling to his past and his true feelings. Shang's jealousy grows every time he sees Gong Xi with his enemy and kept on getting NGed._

_Part 1: The cast of Wan Lixue is at the press conference. Someone asks Bu Po Shang if him and Gong Xi are really childhood sweethearts._

_Part 2: Shang just couldn't get the romance scenes right! He feels guilty after trying to hurt her when he became more jealous of seeing her with Lian._

_Part 3: Rumors are starting to grow about Gong Xi and Dun He Lian are a couple or will be. Lian gives Shang advice, secretly insulting him by saying that he's slowing them down._

_**~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 2: Round two, Stage Two, Part 4**

* * *

"Okay, Gong Xi," Director Hong Long said, "This scene is where you and your mother fight about the arranged marriage. Get ready."

They stood in the living room of the boarding house with Gong Xi and the actress that portrays Mulan's mother in the middle. Gong Xi closed her eyes, letting Mulan take over. "Action!"

"I don't feel like doing this anymore, mother," Mulan said. Her mother looked at her with rage.

"What do you mean? This is for the business, for the family! You can't back out now!" Her mother scolded. "What is wrong with Jun Cheng that you don't want to do this? I thought you liked him."

"But I don't like him that way, mother. I tried to take the time to get to know him but... he's just too mcuh for me sometimes. He's always watching me like something bad might happen, like he would take the bullet for me. He never lets me out of his sight. He wouldn't even let me out of the house to see Ling. The only time I saw her was yesterday but he was watching from the window. I need my privacy. I need my space."

"Look," Mulan's mother said, "before we did the arrangement, the family had a meeting. They all say that you were less likely to find a husband on your own. We picked Jun Cheng because we thought he was good for you and his family is well off. Be, at least, grateful."

"I am grateful, mother. But I don't know what's happening to me. Don't you see the tips of my hair?" Mulan lifted a lock of her wig's hair. "They're turning silver. Why is this happening? Every night the silver spreads. I know you're hiding something, mother." Her mother was worried that it'd be Mulan that was cursed. Mulan's hair started to slowly turn silver ever since her 18th birthday. One day, she went into the forest at her spot only to find a magnolia blossom tree rapidly growing. Each day she visited it after her birthday, one blossom fell.

"You think I'd lie to you?" Her mother cried in outrage. "How dare you!" She glared at her daughter with hate. Mulan froze. Her mother raised her hand and struck her across the face. "You are going to go through this marriage whether you like it or not." Her mother stomped out of the living room, leaving a frozen Mulan behind.

"Cut! That's the emotion I want to see! Lets take a break, everyone," Director Hong Long announced. The director and the crew left the room and out to the tent.

Gong Xi was glued to her position, her head down, her eyes distant. Her body quivered a little as she fought back tears. The look that Mulan's mother gave reminded her too much of her own mother. Gong Xi would ask her what was the matter and all she got was a look of hate and disgust. A tear dropped as a whimper escaped her lips. Gong Xi sat on the couch of the living room, covering her face with her arms.

Shang stared as Gong Xi cried. Like every time she cried, he wondered if it was because of her mother. This time he was right. But like every time, he did nothing but watch. What can he say? Before he could make a decision, Dun He Lian stepped up and sat next to Gong Xi. He rubbed her back in a slow rhythm and pulled out a purple rock from his pocket.

"Gong Xi," Lian said softly. Gong Xi looked up and the light was brought back in her eyes at the sight of the rock.

"Corn!" Gong Xi said happily.

She grabbed it, encasing it in her hands and whispered to herself. She looked up at Lian and smiled, all the tears disappeared. Shang watched in amazement at how Dun He Lian and a purple rock can erase the traces of her tears when the person that she grew up with could do nothing. Lian smiled at Gong Xi and pulled her closer. Her heart began to beat fast but she didn't object. She leaned her head on his shoulder and stroke Corn with one hand.

"Thank you, Lian," Gong Xi said softly.

"Your welcome, Xiao XI," Lian answered back.

"So, Lian, have you heard about the... rumors?" Gong Xi asked her senior nervously after a long silence.

Lian nodded. "The president called me about it, actually. He said that it's spreading like wildfire all over the media." Gong Xi's eyes widened. "He said he has a plan to deal with it... but he doesn't know if you'd agree."

"W-what is it?"

Gong Xi leaned in closer. Lian also leaned in closer and whispered into her ear. At first, she froze. What happened next was something Lian prepared for. He quickly grabbed a pillow from the couch and handed it to Gong Xi. She snatched it and screamed into it. When she was finished, she rested her chin on the pillow on her lap.

"Is that the only way?" Gong Xi asked miserably.

"So far, yes. You keep denying then the rumors will become more extreme," Lian explained. Gong Xi pouted. Lian smiled again, brushing a strand of hair in her face and tucked it behind her ear. His fingers lingered on her cheek longer than it should, causing her to pull away and blush. "Am I that bad to be seen with?" he asked with fake hurt.

"N-no. It's just..," Gong Xi said with a shakey breath. "How do we do that, though?"

"Just act natural like nothing's wrong," Lian explained vaguely. "You... care for me, right?" Gong Xi nodded. "And you admire me, right?" She nodded again. "Good. Continue to do that but show it more in public. There's nothing wrong with that."

Gong Xi hesitated. The last time she had publically shown affection and admiration was when she was Bu Po Shang's maid. _Dun He Lian isn't like Bu Po Shang! I trust him more than that person_, Gong Xi thought. She came to her decision, nodding her head. _I wouldn't want Lian's or my image to be ruined - especially when I just started and Lian is an infamous actor._

"But when do we start... you know...," she asked.

"Hmm... once we step out of this house. There might be reporters around, trying to get a sneak peek of the set or people will ask the others about us. It's just in case." Lian grimaced in the inside. It's hard enough to hide his feelings when his character is almost like him. He felt that Mr. Du and Luo Li planned this. It wouldn't be pretending to him when he has to show his love for Gong Xi for the public but what if his old self comes back? Honestly, he didn't even know that Gong Xi would agree that easily.

* * *

Dun He Lian and Gong Xi walked out of the boarding house holding hands. Lian said something to Gong Xi and she nodded with a smile. Bu Po Shang growled, crushing the magazine in his hand and wished he could burn it to ash with his eyes. _Are they together or not?_ Shang's thoughts screamed. _Gong Xi wouldn't move on that fast, would she?_ They arrived at the tent, sitting together on the couch across from Shang. Mr. Du came over to them to whisper something to Lian. He nodded, whispering back. Mr. Du smirked in triumph while Lian rolled his eyes in return. Mr. Du stepped outside to make a call to the LME's president. Gong Xi stood up to grab her bag and came back, pulling out a plate lunch for Lian. He smiled warmly, taking it and sniffed it. It was like Shang's nightmares were slowly coming true right in front of him!

"You really need to remember to eat, Lian," Gong Xi scolded her senior.

Lian smirked. "It's a good thing you're good at cooking, then, huh?" He teased. He took a bite of the food and smiled. Gong Xi gave a small smile in return.

She thought for a moment, then said, "Lian, how did you get Corn?" Lian had pulled Corn out of his pocket and gave it to her. How did he get it? When? Unless it was magic. At Taidong, she thought that Lian was Corn standing tall on that rock that she used to see Corn on when they first met. She even thought she saw wings on Lian's back.

"Actually, while I was waiting, one of the crewmembers that was coming back from the boarding house was saying that you started to cry after you finished a scene. I knew that you always felt better when you have Corn so I found it as fast as I could and came over," Lian answered truthfully.

Gong Xi smiled brightly, lifting Corn up to the sun that flooded through the tent to watch the colors change. "Magical," she muttered. Lian smiled. He admired how she could grow up so much and still kept her innocence.

_That rock, I've seen it before,_ Shang thought, _I saw Gong Xi bring it home one day when she went missing. "I went some place else so I wouldn't make you worried," she said. So she got that rock from this 'some place'. What's so special about that rock that would make her feel better?_

"Oh, right, Bu Po Shang," Gong Xi called him. Shang snapped his head towards her, narrowing his eyes when she kept calling him by his full stage name. "Did you even finish that scene with Fei Li Hua? She's always whining that she's hardly getting anything done because someone was holding her back. Do you know why?" Gong Xi asked innocently, actually curious.

Shang gave another low growl. Lian smirked at him, mocking him as he took another bite from Gong Xi's food. "What's it to you?" Shang snapped. "Why do you even care?"

Gong Xi frowned, taken aback from his sudden snappy attitude. "I was just wondering why we're taking long for the filming, that's all," Gong Xi said.

Shang scoffed. Dun He Lian looked him in the eyes, daring him to take his advice. _Fine, I'll do it. But just you watch, Dun He Lian! I'll take Gong Xi away from you right under your nose!_

* * *

**An: I read a fanfic that gave me an idea that I hadn't realized that would probably work for my story. FYI I didn't steal it, it was actually something different. Since there's rumors that Lian and Gong Xi are dating, why not pretend to confirm it and torture everyone in the inside? . wow that sounded sadistic. It came out wrong... -.-**


	10. Ep 2 part 5

**A/N: Thanks for R&R! Here's the end of episode two! For those of you who are curious and anxious to know when Reino will come in... all I can tell you that it's soon ^^ I know it doesn't matter what movie or whatever they're filming to have Reino appear but I like to keep the idea of having them on an offset filming for Wan Lixue where they meet Zhou Mi. You know, to preserve the storyline of the manga in some way ^^**

**Character: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Ren/Lian, Sho/Shang, Director Shen/Director Sawara, Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya, Yangyang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Lihua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Wei Xu/Mio, Luo Li/Lory, Zhou Mi/Reino**

**Places: Taidong/Kyoto, Taipei/Tokyo, Taiwan/Japan**

**Wan Lixue character: Gong Xi/Mulan, Lian/Jun Cheng, Fei Li Hua/Li Mei, Shu Fang/Ling, Shang/Yi Chen, Qin/Zhi Feng**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Part 1: The cast of Wan Lixue is at the press conference. Someone asks Bu Po Shang if him and Gong Xi are really childhood sweethearts._

_Part 2: Shang just couldn't get the romance scenes right! He feels guilty after trying to hurt her when he became more jealous of seeing her with Lian._

_Part 3: Rumors are starting to grow about Gong Xi and Dun He Lian are a couple or will be. Lian gives Shang advice, secretly insulting him by saying that he's slowing them down._

_Part 4: Gong XI and Lian has to pretend to be a couple for the public so the rumors won't get worse. Shang sees them together and is determine to get his scenes right to show Gong Xi how good he is._

_**~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 2: Round two, Stage Two, Part 5**

* * *

Shang took in a deep breath, preparing for his scene with Fei Li Hua. This time, he will do it right. He needs to prove to Gong Xi that he is talented and not just a self-centered singer that had used her. He wanted to show her that no one knows her better than he does. No one! Not even that pin-headed Dun He Lian! He took another deep breath.

Fei Li Hua looked irritated and frustrated of Bu Po Shang. She thought that making a movie with Taiwan's top stars would be great and make her ahead of Nan Qin but it wasn't. Qin and her pink uniform friends are starring in it and acting with Bu Po Shang isn't as great as it cut out to be. Heck, she thought that those pink uniform freaks were better than him. The thing that she was curious about is the relationship between Bu Po Shang and Gong Xi and the relationship between Dun He Lian and Gong Xi. Who would like that type of girl, anyways? Two of the best looking guys in Taiwan fighting her her? Fei Li Hua scoffed at the idea, fixing herself as she sat with a book on her lap under the tree. She placed the script over her book and studied her lines since she never uttered them during the million times they had done it.

"Okay, Bu Po Shang," Director Hong Long said to Shang. "This is your last chance to film the scene. If you don't make any progress with the Yi Chen and Li Mei scenes then the premiere will be pushed to another month or so since they have many scenes together. Get your act together."

Shang nodded stiffly, taking his last deep breath in then let it out. He fixed his shirt and waited for the director's cue. Yi Chen is a servant for Jun Cheng's family ever since he was little because his own parents couldn't raise him. Shang was upset when he read about his character, not wanting to be a servant under Dun He Lian. What Yi Chen didn't know is that his father was the brother of Jun Cheng's father - which made Yi Chen and Jun Cheng cousins. In Jun Cheng's family, every male has their own soul mate, they didn't completely understand why but they just do. Jun Cheng found his soul mate in Mulan while Yi Chen found his soul mate in Li Mei.

"Lian, aren't you a little worried that the due date will be pushed to another month if Shang gets another NG?" Gong Xi whispered to her senior. The two stood next to the boarding house, a perfect view of the Yi Chen and Li Mei scene without being in the shot. She watched as Shang started to pace after director Red Dragon told him the consequences of NG'ing.

"I am, actually," Lian said. He looked down at his junior, seeing her look nervous, her eyes following Shang's pacing figure. "I'll be back," He told her, walking towards Bu Po Shang.

In mid-pace, Shang's path was blocked by his enemy, Dun He Lian who smirked at him. Shang glared at him and resumed his pacing. Lian gripped his shoulder, making him turn around to face him.

"What do you want?" Shang snapped, trying to shake his hand off. It stayed firmly in place. Lian squeezed it in a death grip, rage in his eyes. Shang started to wince under the older man's strength.

"Not so nice being hurt isn't it?" Lian said in a low voice. He flashed one of his charming smiles, letting go. Shang rolled his shoulder. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why?" Shang demanded, lowering his voice so he wouldn't cause a scene. "More advice?"

"Yes, actually," Lian smirked. "Don't screw this up. Remember what I told you before, think of Fei Li Hua as someone you adore - someone besides yourself. The right emotion will show up in your eyes." Lian knew that Bu Po Shang could have feelings for Gong Xi and telling Shang to think of someone he adores -that would likely be Gong Xi - but Lian knew that she was way out of Shang's reach now that they have to be a couple.

Shang glared at him. Lian gave a charming smile in return, walking away to Gong Xi who waited for him as she sat on the grass in her school uniform outfit. She picked at the grass nervously, looking up when Lian came over and sat next to her. He told something to her that made her smile then he picked up a piece of grass and flicked it onto Gong XI's hair. Gong Xi gasped, picking more grass and flinging it at Lian. They looked like they were having fun, like they were comfortable with each other. Shang had a flashback of him splashing water at a younger Gong Xi and her splashing back and chasing him.

"Get ready, Shang," Director Hong Long called.

Shang turned around and nodded at the director. _Okay, Shang, picture that she's Gong Xi. You love her but she likes someone else. Someone you hate,_ Shang told himself. He took his position. "Action!" Director Hong Long called.

Yi Chen walked up to Li Mei hesitantly. He stood in front of her, staring. In Shang's head, he saw Gong Xi sitting on the bench under the tree reading a book. He walked up to her.

"What do you want? You're blocking my light!" Li Mei said in irritation, shooing him away like a fly. She looked and met his eyes. Truthfully, she thought that he would get yet another NG again but this time... she was astonished. Conflicted emotions of hesitation, love, admiration, and strain, showed in his eyes. Yes, he was seeing Gong Xi completely. Li Mei's eyes widened.

Yi Chen cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, miss. I just saw you out here and wanted to greet you," Yi Chen stuttered. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Yi Chen doesn't know his relation to Jun Cheng so he doesn't know anything about soul mates. He bowed and stuck out a hand towards Li Mei. "I'm Yi Chen. And what is the name of this beauty, miss?"

Li Mei was not fazed by the compliment, faking a smile and took his hand, shaking it for a few seconds then quickly let go like it was on fire.

"I'm Li Mei," she said indifferently. She looked away from his eyes and went back to her book. Yi Chen was at a lost, not knowing how to keep talking to her without making him look like a strange person.

Yi Chen put on a smile. "Ah, a pretty rose, and that you are! I wonder..., do you like roses?"

Li Mei looked up at him in disgust, gathering her book and walked away. Yi Chen stared after her with yearning, a look of a lost puppy. He sighed, falling on the bench, burying his face in his hands.

"And cut! Now we're getting somewhere!" Director Hong Long said excitedly. "Now next scene!"

Shang quickly looked up in surprise. He had done it. Finally! He risked a glance by the boarding house. Gong Xi was smiling wide at Shang. He was actually going to smile back until she looked up at Lian and had gratitude in her eyes. It made Shang's stomach twist.

* * *

The rest of the week, they caught up with the Yi Chen and Li Mei scenes and more scenes of Mulan in the woods next to the nonexistent magnolia blossom tree that would be added by computer. Two weeks later, Director Hong Long called the cast together for news of the filming.

"Good news, team, we're going far with this. More good news, we're doing an offset shooting for Wan Lixue meaning we'll be flying to an island resort for the other half of the scenes," Director Hong Long said.

The three members of Love Me section smiled at each other excitedly. The others were somewhat used to traveling but this would be a first time for them.

"Isn't this exciting?" Shu Fang asked her friends as they sat around in Gong Xi's room. "Shooting on an island resort!"

"This movie is really a good opportunity-" Gong Xi's phone had cut off Qin. Qin looked at her best friend with a stern look.

"Sorry, Qin," Gong Xi said quiety. "Hello?" she answered the phone. It was Dun He Lian. "I'm nervous, actually. What should I bring?" She paused as she listened to him at the other end and nodded a couple of times. "Lian, have you been there before? You know, the island?"

"Are you scared that you'll be lost?" Lian teased.

"Shut up," Gong Xi muttered.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll pick you up?"

"Mm... Qin, do you need a ride to the airport?" Gong Xi asked her friend. Qin shook her head. Shu Fang will come with her manager. "Yes... What time?"

"Five."

"Okay, I'll see you later, Lian." They both hung up. When Gong Xi looked up, Qin and Shu Fang was grinning at her.

* * *

**_~~ Zhe shi ai dang wu xin shang hai (gai zen me ban?) zhe shi ai dang pi qi geng gai_**

**_This is love when you didn't hurt one intentionally [what should I do?] This is love when temper is altered~~_**

**An: Mwahahaha islant resort hmm... lol.**

**Teaser:**

**"You need to get rid of that thing!"**

**"Guess who was the one who saved her while you were away?"**

**"Damn Beagle!"**


	11. Ep 3 part 1

**A/N: Thanks for R&R! Episode three is here! Shang's and Gong Xi's (Sho and Kyoko) relationship reminds me of the song I Want You Back by Jackson 5 ^^ The Shang/Gong Xi/Lian (Sho/Kyoko/Ren) relationship reminds me of the song According To You by Orianthi ^^ .../watch?v=Cu1DX4Dawg0&list=UUBvDVmiOb782cBzwbA0BZDg&index=1&feature=plcp**

**Character: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Ren/Lian, Sho/Shang, Director Shen/Director Sawara, Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya, Yang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Li Hua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Wei Xu/Mio, Luo Li/Lory, Zhou Mi/Reino**

**Places: Taidong/Kyoto, Taipei/Tokyo, Taiwan/Japan**

**Wan Lixue character: Gong Xi/Mulan, Lian/Jun Cheng, Fei Li Hua/Li Mei, Shu Fang/Ling, Shang/Yi Chen, Qin/Zhi Feng**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Previously: The three Love Me members are being starred in a movie called Wan Lixue with Dun He Lian, Bu Po Shang, and Fei Li Hua. Shang had a hard time with the romantic scenes but with help from Lian, he was able to do it right. Weeks after, Director Hong Long announces that they will be shooting the next few scenes on an island resort._

_**~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 3: Round three, Stage Two, Part 1**

* * *

Shang growled at the TV in front of him as entertainment news were being reported. Not only were they talking about Gong Xi and Dun He Lian, they were also talking about this new rock group called Vie Ghoul - mostly about their lead singer named Zhou Mi who Shang was furious about almost as much as Dun He Lian. Zhou Mi was a tall male with orange-brownish hair like Shang, his bangs swooping to partially cover one eye, almost like Shang. They say that he could replace Bu Po Shang easily if Shang doesn't get the upper hand first.

Shang turned the TV off, tossing the remote to the side. His manager peaked her head into the room. "Shang, are you ready to go?" Yang asked. Her client nodded, grabbing his bags and walked pass her.

"Vie Ghoul is getting to him again," Yang mumbled to herself. She looked at him in sympathy, knowing how hard it must be, filming a movie with his ex-girlfriend that he had used and is now dating his enemy Dun He Lian, and now he's threatened to be replaced in the music industry.

Gong Xi bounced in her seat of the bus that took the cast and crew to the hotel that they will be staying at on the island. Shu Fang grinned next to her, looking out the window. Qin kept her proffesional mask on, hiding her excitement behind the the calm mask. They checked in to the hotel, the three sharing a room while Fei Li Hua had her own and Lian and Shang shared a room. Shang lashed out about how can he share a room with Dun He Lian, his enemy, whining to his manager but lost.

"The purpose of this movie is to work peacefully with other companies - meaning without conflict," Director Hong Long explained.

Dun He Lian turned to Bu Po Shang, a blinding smile on his face. "Let's work well together," Lian said to him. He stuck out his hand for him to shake. Director Red Dragon nodded in satisfaction, leaving them to consult with the rest of the crew. When the director left, Lian's smile turned dark. "You heard the director, no conflict," Lian told Shang smoothly, extending his hand again. Shang stared at it then reluctantly took it. He intended to slap his hand harshly but once it went into contact with Dun He Lian's hand, it was gripped tight. Lian smiled again then left with Mr. Du.

Shang shook his wrist, his hand red from the actor's grip. _Why is he like this?_ He thought. He looked towards Dun He Lian again then got his answer. Gong Xi had just came back from her room and went out to greet her senior. She smiled up at Lian happily, Lian smiling warmly back. Lian turned his head, whispering something to Mr. Du. His manager nodded with a smirk that made Lian roll his eyes. Mr. Du turned around, walking out of the hotel to make a call. Once he was gone, Lian swung an arm around Gong Xi's back so very naturally, walking with her in the lobby. Shang had expected Gong Xi to flinch and move away... but she didn't. In fact, she welcomed it. Shang growled again. A few visitors caught sight of the walking couple, pulling out their cameras and snapping pictures. The couple gave a friendly smile to them in return. The whole time, Gong Xi's heart was racing walking next to Dun He Lian.

"So they are together," Shang's manager, Yang, said from beside him. She crossed her arms and glanced at Bu Po Shang, immediately regretting what she said. "You had it coming, Shang," She told him.

"Oh, really?" Shang said, actually curious.

"You made her have no friends, you had used her while you were rising in the music industries, cheated on her, called her a boring, bumpkin girl with no sex appeal, and now you want her back?" Yang said, counting the reasons with each finger. Shang sighed.

"I'm tired," Shang whined, showing his puppy eyes to Yang. She rolled her eyes, guiding the bratty singer to his room.

An hour later, Yang stared at the sleeping figure under the sheets, pity in her eyes. She just had a short meeting with Director Hong Long about the drama's OST. He had planned on having Bu Po Shang create one song for the drama and have other top artists in the OST. One of them being Vie Ghoul for some odd reason.

* * *

Lian watched Gong Xi as she shuffled through her things in her suitcase, making sure she had everything. He leaned against the wall of her room, his arms crossed. He had changed into a casual black button shirt and black pants, an outift for the scene they were about to do that afternoon. Gong Xi had changes into a red tank top with a white long sleeve shirt under and short shorts with white leggings under.

"I remember this!" Gong Xi suddenly exclaimed. She held out a white dress with white feather on the shoulders.

"Where did you get that?" Lian asked, knowing well that Gong Xi doesn't like buying expensive things nor would she let others buy anything expensive for her.

Gong Xi smiled. "This is the dress I wore at Bu Po Shang's PV when I played the part as an angel. They told me I could keep this," she said, holding it in front of Lian.

"Bu Po Shang, huh?" Even though he smiled, Gong Xi could tell that it was fake by the look in his eyes. Why would he still beupset about it even though she told him that she didn't want revenge anymore?

"Uh...," Gong Xi stuttered, looking down. "I need to tell you something, but promise not to be mad at me." She looked back up. "During the PV, the angel that I play was supposed to kill the demon that fell in love with her best friend because angels and demons weren't supposed to be together but she knew that her best friend would be mad at her. There was a scene where me and Bu Po Shang was on the roof... I was supposed put ring my hands around his neck and push him off... but instead of having him fall and safely land on the mat below, I started to choke him to death." Gong Xi looked down again, afraid of what her senior might think of her actions.

Unexpectedly, Lian started to laugh. Gong Xi's head shot up to look at him. That was not a forced laugh. It was real. Lian covered his mouth and continued to laugh even though Gong Xi was glaring at him. "Are you laughing at me?" Gong Xi asked angrily. "Aren't you upset?"

"You... you tried... to choke him... to death?" Lian asked between laughs. "Why would I be upset?"

"Well, wouldn't you say that I should put acting before revenge? You said revenge was a terrible motive to enter showbiz," Gong Xi said, standing up.

"Xiao Xi," Lian said in a gentle voice. He pushed himself away from the wall and wrapped his arms around her. "I understand why you would do that by what he had put you through, so I'm not upset. The main thing is that the PV had great reviews and it got you into Dark Moon. If you hadn't been in Dark Moon, I wouldn't have the opportunity to work along side of you." Lian knew he shouldn't be doing this, hugging her, but he just couldn't resist. Besides, he had his mask slip so many times in front of her and she hadn't really notice. Either that or she convinced herself that it was nothing. Before, he was upset that Gong Xi would even accept the job to star in Bu Po Shang's PV, the person who had played with her heart. He was jealous, even. Being this close to Gong Xi made his heart beat faster.

Gong Xi was surprised when Lian pulled her in, wrapping his strong arms around her, hugging her. A blush rose in her cheeks. Her head rested on his chest and she could have sworn that his heart was beating almost as fast as hers. _That's impossible, _Gong Xi thought_ ,he would never think of me like that... Wait, did he just called me Xiao Xi again?_

"Thank you, Lian," Gong Xi said quietly.

Shang smirked, strutting down the halls of the hotel, looking for Gong Xi's room number. Director Hong Long had told him to get Gong Xi for the next scene. Yes, he had asked Bu Po Shang instead of Dun He Lian. Shang felt smug about it.

He knocked on Gong Xi's door, clearing his throat. He would have to try being nice to her to win her back. What should he say? Maybe just simple talk. He knocked again. He heard shuffling behind the door. Knock, knock. The doorknob turned slowly, Shang's stomach twisting nervously. Who opened the door made him want to vomit out his stomach.

"Ah, hello, Bu Po Shang," Dun He Lian answered with a charming smile. "We were just about to head down to the set." Lian had his arm stretched so the door was wide open but was blocked by him. Gong Xi appeared behind Lian with a smile. "Is there something you need?" Lian asked.

Shang realized that he was staring like an idiot with his mouth open. He shook his head and glared at Lian. "No. I just came to tell you to hurry up," Shang said. With that he turned and walked away with so much anger that fire burned in his path. "We?" Shang spat.

* * *

**A/n: A part for people who pity Shang/Fuwa Sho. Ah, the fluffiness in here .**


	12. Ep 3 part 2

**A/N: Thanks for R&R! Zhou Mi/Reino is coming! Creepy, gothic, rock stalker stalking poor Gong Xi :( I like Beagles (lol Snoopy) Dui qi for not updating fast enough, final exams and shtuff (I spelled it like that on purpose, a combo of two words). The Wan Lixue scenes and chappy were inspired by It's You [neorago] by SJ ^^ Nan neorago, neorago naneun. I've been thinking... should Shang have an OC? Idk, I get how some people pity Shang and stuff but...**

**Character: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Ren/Lian, Sho/Shang, Director Shen/Director Sawara, Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya, Yang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Li Hua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Wei Xu/Mio, Luo Li/Lory, Zhou Mi/Reino**

**Places: Taidong/Kyoto, Taipei/Tokyo, Taiwan/Japan**

**Wan Lixue character: Gong Xi/Mulan, Lian/Jun Cheng, Fei Li Hua/Li Mei, Shu Fang/Ling, Shang/Yi Chen, Qin/Zhi Feng**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Part 1: The cast and crew of Wan Lixue finally arrived at the island resort._

_**~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 3: Round three, Stage Two, Part 2**

* * *

"Please, Mulan, relax," Jun Cheng said smoothly to his fiancee. They sat on a blanket at the beach, watching the waves crash onto the shore. Mulan looked at Jun Cheng and sighed.

"I'm sorry," She said softly, looking down.

"Hey," Jun Cheng took his finger and lifted her chin so she could meet his eyes. "Don't worry about it. It's only you to me."

"But Li Mei-" Mulan began to protest.

"Has got nothing on you," Jun Cheng said. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Mulan began to blush when she realized how close their faces were. "This is our vacation, you should enjoy it."

"O-okay," Mulan muttered. Jun Cheng smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Cut!" Director Hong Long called. "Let's take a break." The crew took their equpment and headed towards the shade of the nearest building.

Gong Xi was actually comfortable with their position, not moving an inch. Lian noticed this, expecting one of them to pull away once they realize what they were doing. He pulled Gong Xi closer . A blush rose in her cheeks.

Shang glared at the couple, crossing his arms. Why wouldn't she flinch when he touches her? He decided to walk it off, explore around the hotel's buildings and gift shops. He didn't even bother to tell Yang where he left. Shang walked alone to the gift shops first, spotting the make-up set that was shaped like a swan. He had offered to buy it for Gong Xi but she denied. She was really a pure heart. She never asked for anything in return and hardly asked questions. What had happened? They were happy, weren't they? In the reflection of the display window, he saw Gong Xi next to him, smiling, with her long dark hair in a pony tail and her red and black worker's uniform. Shang looked at where Gong Xi was supposedly be, there was no one. He sighed and continued on his walk.

There was a store where they sold CDs and DVDs with posters on the walls. Shang smirked when he saw several of his posters on their wall. His smirk fell when a few posters of Dun He Lian were also on the wall, all bigger than his. What was worse was that there was a Dark Moon poster hanging on the display window with Dun He Lian and Gong Xi. Shang growled in frustration, continuing on his walk.

His manager had told him that there was a few studios that singers and bands used to record their songs with the best type of equipment. Shang decided to check that out. Nearing the buildings of the studio, he quickly hid behind a tree when he saw someone he hated almost as much as Dun He Lian. Zhou Mi and his vampire-like band members of Vie Ghoul. _Why are they here?_ Shang thought with another growl. He turned around and headed back to his hotel room.

On his way back, visitors spotted him, whispering to each other and pointed at him. Shang gave them a smirk as he passed them. "Well, it's not Zhou Mi," whispered one of the girls.

"Yeah, I think I like him better than Bu Po Shang," said her friend in agreement. They both giggled.

"Zhou Mi is so handsome and mysterious," the first girl said dreamily.

Shang scoffed, rushing to his room. _This is getting ridiculous_, he thought. He found his room number, yanking the door open and slammed the door closed.

* * *

"Lian, do you go to places like this to film?" Gong Xi asked her senior as they sat on lounge chairs under a giant umbrella, taking a break.

"Yes," Lian said, amused of her dreamy expression but still wasn't surprised about it. "Filming a movie can take you many places. Keeps you busy."

"Is that why you hardy eat?" Gong Xi asked innocently. Lian looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I... I.. I was just curious, that's all. I'm sorry for asking." She looked away quickly.

Lian sighed. "It's okay, Gong Xi. Speaking of eating, I'm pretty hungry right now," Lian said, smiling when Gong Xi raised her head.

"Want to get something to eat?" Gong Xi nodded gently. Lian got up and held out a hand for her to take. She took it and let Lian guide her to the food court.

Yang looked up from her seat to see Dun He Lian and Gong Xi walking into the food court together with Lian holding her hand. Yang wondered where Shang went but was thankful that he wasn't here to see that. He's tough to deal with in the first place. _How did Gong Xi do it? _Yang watched as Lian told Gong Xi to sit and wait while he gets them food. Gong Xi protested, insisting that she'd do it but Lian lightly pushed her back down on her chair. Gong Xi pouted.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Shang asked from behind his manager.

Yang jumped, startled, looking like she was caught doing something she's not supposed to. "I, uh, nothing. Did you eat anything yet?" Yang said.

"No, I was taking a nap. Need to keep up my appearance if... when I'm going to beat him," Shang said, taking the seat across from Yang.

"You better not put up your feet at a place like this," Yang warned him when he was about to move his feet up. Shang gave her a small glare, leaning back and crossing his arms. He was having a bad day, Yang could tell. What was even worse, Shang just noticed that Gong Xi and Dun He Lian is here... together.

"Lian, you didn't have to do that," Gong Xi said softly as Lian set a plate of steak in front of her. Her stomach growled at a volume that only them two can hear.

Lian's lip twitched into a smile. "Too late, it's already done. Just eat, I know you're hungry," he said, setting his own plate down. "Besides... it's your favorite kind of steak, right?" Gong Xi nodded.

"Thank you, Lian," she said, giving him a small bow.

Lian smiled. "Your welcome."

Shang shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered bitterly.

* * *

**An: Vie Ghoul is slowly coming out ^^ Sorry for the wait, guys. School had just finished and I was having WBD again . Hope you R&R!**


	13. Ep 3 part 3

**A/N: Arrgh dui qi for the short entry the last time -_- I'm disappointed with myself. But like I said, school had just finished plus I need to start packing since I'm moving to a place I don't know. So nervous! Plus no one is reviewing and it's sort of lowering my writing self confidence. That means that the character might be OOC.**

**Character: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Ren/Lian, Sho/Shang, Director Shen/Director Sawara, Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya, Yang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Li Hua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Wei Xu/Mio, Luo Li/Lory, Zhou Mi/Reino**

**Places: Taidong/Kyoto, Taipei/Tokyo, Taiwan/Japan**

**Wan Lixue character: Gong Xi/Mulan, Lian/Jun Cheng, Fei Li Hua/Li Mei, Shu Fang/Ling, Shang/Yi Chen, Qin/Zhi Feng**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Part 1: The cast and crew of Wan Lixue finally arrived at the island resort_

_Part 2: Shang having a bad day. Vie Ghoul shows up on the island resort.._

_**~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 3: Round three, Stage Two, Part 3**

* * *

"So how were you while I was filming out of the country?" Lian asked his junior, watching her as she ate.

Gong Xi was surprised from his question. Shang never cared about how she was when he was away. "It was fine. I filmed Box R with Shu Fang and just finished the first season," Gong Xi said happily, finishing her steak. She looked down at Lian's plate and saw that it was empty. _That was fast, _Gong Xi thought, _for someone who hardly eats. Maybe he really was hungry. _

"Oh, that's good," Lian said, resting his chin on his palm, "I was getting kind of worried since I haven't been receiving multiple messages that didn't make any sense. I guess you had everything under control?" Lian smirked.

Gong Xi gave him a look. _Was he mocking me? _"Well, I can't always be bothering you, right? You probably hate it every time I call."

His smirk turned into a smile. "Actually, I don't mind you calling me," he said. He opened his mouth to say more but Shu Fang came running up to them.

"Gong Xi, there's a hot springs here! Come relax with me and Qin," Shu Fang said excitedly, grabbing Gong Xi's hand.

Gong Xi looked unsure. She glanced at Lian to see if it was okay. He smiled then nodded. Shu Fang eagerly tugged Gong Xi away. As she left, Lian's smile dropped.

Yang's phone started to buzz. She checked it then looked at Shang, "It's the director, I got to go. Promise you won't do anything reckless." Shang gave her a fake smile. Yang sighed, knowing it would be useless to even try. She left, worried what would happen leaving Bu Po Shang and Dun He Lian alone in the same room.

* * *

Shang watched Dun He Lian carefully as he picked on his own food. A worker of the food court walked up to Lian with a sweet smile. Lian looked up. The worker gestured to the empty dishes and Lian allowed her to take it. She was probably wondering who he was eating with. She was probably hoping it was his manager. Shang wondered what Lian would do behind Gong Xi's back. He tried listening to the conversation closely.

"Excuse, are you done with these?" The worker asked, smiling sweetly at the handsome actor. Lian looked up and nodded, pushing the plates towards her, not showing any interest but still smiled kindly.

"Two plates, huh? Your manager left?" She asked hopefully. She stacked the plates and carried them.

"Um, no, it wasn't my manager," Lian said, "my girlfriend." He smiled at the girl's shocked expression. She quickly recovered.

"Girlfriend? Who's the lucky girl?" She asked, keeping a kind face but inside she was disappointed.

"Yeah, Gong Xi. In fact, I'm filming a movie with her. You should watch it once it releases." His smile grew bigger as he talked about Gong Xi.

"I will," the worker said softly, bowing to him, then left with the dishes. _He seems happy with this girl, Gong Xi. His eyes lit up as he talked about her like he was in love, _she thought, _like he was the one lucky to have her._

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, Bu Po Shang," Lian said, his smile turning into a smirk once again. He got up from his seat and took Yang's chair.

"What do you want?" Shang growled, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

Lian gave a short chuckle. "I should be asking you the same thing. Why were you eavesdropping?"

Shang raised his eyes to Lian's, trying to stare him down. He backed out too quickly for his own liking, not able to handle Lian's intense stare. Shang just settled for a glare then left the food court. The last thing he saw before he left was Dun He Lian picking up his cell phone but not before he sent Shang a friendly smile that mocked him. Shang tightened his hands into fists, not thinking clearly to pay attention at where he was going. Suddenly, he found himself in a hallway of the hot springs. Down the hallway near the women's hot spring stood Gong Xi, Vie Ghoul stood in front of her. She stood frozen in place, a towel in her hand.

Zhou Mi picked a wet strand of Gong Xi's hair. "Your hair is wet. It's so... erotic," Zhou Mi said, an evil look in his eyes.

"Gong Xi!" Shang yelled, trying to get her to snap out of it. "What the hell are you doing to her?"

"It's Bu Po Shang," one of the Vie Ghoul band members whispered to Zhou Mi.

"Yes, I know who he is," Zhou Mi said, trying not to sound irritated. "And isn't it obvious what I'm doing?" He said towards Shang, "I'm stealing everything from you. Your style, your music, your fans, and now your girlfriend."

That made Gong Xi snap out of her frozen state. "I am not his girlfriend! How dare you! How dare you call me those vile things!" She stomped her feet.

"You're getting mad at him calling you sexy?" Shang yelled at her in disbelief. "First, you're mad that I tell you that you have no sex appeal and now you're getting mad that someone is calling you sexy? Are you stupid?"

"Me, stupid? Ever since I moved out of that ridiculously expensive apartment, you couldn't even pay the rent because you don't know how! I had to work three jobs a day to pay for that apartment, plus feed you. You can't even take care of yourself!"

"Are you sure you're not his girlfriend? You two fight like you're a couple," Zhou Mi said, crossing his arms.

"Couple!" Shang and Gong Xi said, outraged.

Gong Xi gave a frustrated sigh. "Just stop!" She said firmly, "I am not Bu Po Shang's girlfriend. We are not even friends. I am... someone else's girlfriend. So if you don't mind, I would like to dry off and find my boyfriend." With that, she stomped off, heading for her room. A time like this, she was glad that she had to pretend for the public that Lian was her boyfriend.

_Someone else's girlfriend? Boyfriend? So all of this is true, Dun He Lian and Gong Xi are dating, _Shang thought, watching his old childhood friend and ex-girlfriend walk away into the arms of his enemy. But judging from Zhou Mi's attempt a few minutes ago, Shang rather she walk into the arms of Dun He Lian then this fake Zhou Mi who calls himself an artist. Unlike Dun He Lian, Zhou Mi is trying to ruin his image and take his place.

Shang glared at Zhou Mi. "You better not bother her again," he said, trying to make it low and menacing. "Or you will pay. I don't care if that ruins my image."

Zhou Mi just laughed, giving him a dark smirk. He gestured his bandmates to leave. They nodded, walking down the hall. "I'd like to see you try," Zhou Mi said in a low voice. He left with his bandmates to the studio.

* * *

Gong Xi sat on a chair behind the camera of the set, drinking a bottle of water. Her script was on her lap and opened. Lian sat a few feet from her, reading his own script. He had sense that something was troubling her but she just kept on insisting that she was fine after he had asked. Of course, he wasn't convinced. Gong Xi never liked burdening others with her personal problems. That's why she had went to the river to cry when she was little. She had made her own world where there were forest fairies and a perfect fairy prince in the form of Corn.

"Gong Xi, are you okay? We rushed out of the hot springs but no one was there. We heard someone yell your name so we thought you were in trouble," Shu Fang said.

Gong Xi smiled at them. "I'm fine. It was just a big misunderstanding," Gong Xi said. As Shang passed by them, she added, "A very big misunderstanding."

"Idiot! We were worried," Qin scolded. Gong Xi smiled, hearing how much they cared about her.

"Sorry," Gong Xi said.

* * *

**An: So how was it? Please R&R! Click that big blue button down there and Dun He Lian's prince of the night or whatever will appear :P Ahh, Siwon and Donghae... when I watch and rewatch EC, I'm always thinking: Settle down, you two, she isn't Eunhyuk xD EUNSHIHAE FTW they're probably thinking that Ivy is Eunhyuk so they could act better. Fighting for Hyukkie... me and my imagination.**


	14. Ep 3 part 4

**A/N: Xie xie for the reviews! Added some of Gong Xi's silliness of always admiring Dun He Lian. Internet problems helped me make this chappy a bit longer than the last one, hopefully. With the internet down, all that's left is writing the story and listen to some SJ-M, SJ, DBSK, and Secret Garden OST (that woman/that man) ^^ I need to download Future (or something like that) by Mify.**

**Character: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Ren/Lian, Sho/Shang, Director Shen/Director Sawara, Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya, Yang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Li Hua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Wei Xu/Mio, Luo Li/Lory, Zhou Mi/Reino**

**Places: Taidong/Kyoto, Taipei/Tokyo, Taiwan/Japan**

**Wan Lixue character: Gong Xi/Mulan, Lian/Jun Cheng, Fei Li Hua/Li Mei, Shu Fang/Ling, Shang/Yi Chen, Qin/Zhi Feng**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Part 1: The cast and crew of Wan Lixue finally arrived at the island resort_

_Part 2: Shang's having a bad day. Vie Ghoul shows up on the island resort.._

_Part 3: First encounter of Vie Ghoul and Zhou Mi_

_**~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 3: Round three, Stage Two, Part 4**

* * *

"I deserve some type of thank you, you know," Shang teased.

"What for?" Gong Xi asked innocently, avoid making eye contact with him. She calmy scanned the windows of the shops, Shang trailing behind. It had been weeks since the incident with Vie Ghoul and as every day pass by, Gong Xi grew more annoyed by Zhou Mi who keeps stalking her. After all, this was Bu Po Shang's fault.

"For saving you," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I still can't believe they hadn't told me that they were getting Vie Ghoul to be in the OST. I feel betrayed." Gong Xi chuckled, shaking her head. "What's so funny?"

"Now you know how I felt after I learned that all this time you were using me," Gong Xi said, "but I feel better now... Ooh, they actually have posters of Ahn Yue and Dark Moon here!" She side-tracked. "Did you watch it?" She asked Shang curiously.

"Watch what?" Shang crossed his arms.

"Dark Moon." Gong Xi pointed to the Dark Moon poster. Shang frowned.

"Why should I?" Shang bit stubbornly. "What you do is not my business."

Just then, two teenage girls walked out of the store, their arms full of shopping bags. They had spotted Bu Po Shang instantly, but also the girl next to him. Their eyes widened, having to look at her twice. One of them was brave enough to walk up to her.

"Excuse me, are you Gong Xi?" She asked timidly. Gong Xi looked shocked, nodding her head and smiled. The girl smiled back. She struggled to get something out of her shopping bags, pulling out a season box set of Dark Moon. Her friend pulled out a pen from her pocket. "Can you sign this? Please. I love your character and it took me some time to figure out that the girl from the commercial and Wei Xu was the same person. Your my new favorite actress!"

"Yeah, mines, too," her friend added, "my favorite actor his Dun He Lian. I heard about you two and I wish you two happiness."

Gong Xi took the box set and the pen, signed it, then gave it back. She bowed respectfully at them and smiled. "Thank you so much, it means alot to me. To us. Don't forget to watch our upcoming movie!"

The two girls nodded, bowing back, not even looking at Shang as they passed him. Gong Xi gave a sigh of content, moving on to the next window. Shang watched her curiously as she scanned the shops through the windows.

"So you and Dun He Lian are together?" Shang asked. "I thought you hated him."

"I thought I did but I only hated him for you. Now I don't." Her phone rang from her pocket. She picked it up, turning her back to Shang. "Hello, Lian. I'm sorry, I was just looking around at the gift shops and I forgot to tell you. Sorry for making you worried. I'm okay... okay, I'll wait for you. Wait, you did eat when I left, right? Lian...- okay." She hung up then stuffed it back in her pocket.

"Your boyfriend?" Shang muttered. He still didn't believe that they were together. Would Dun He Lian actually go after a girl like her? The infamous actor falling for a newcomer that used to be a nobody?

Gong Xi blushed. She was still not used to calling Lian her boyfriend. After running into Zhou Mi, she was too upset to realize that she called Lian her boyfriend. She nodded, sitting on a bench near by. She sat nervously, pulling out Corn and squeezed it in her hand. Shang spotted the purple rock in her hand.

"Why do you call that rock Corn? You never told me where you got it from," Shang said, sitting on the bench with her but also keeping some distance.

"You don't have to know," Gong Xi said, pulling Corn closer to her. She eyed her surroundings nervously. Like she was looking for something that she dreaded to see. After she stomped off from her encounter of Zhou Mi, she tried to look for Lian. She checked his room, asked the director, called Mr. Du. and even called Lian. He hadn't answered and Director Hong Long and Mr. Du told her he was busy shooting another scene.

After what felt like hours was only minutes, Lian came. He looked at Bu Po Shang then at Gong Xi. Shang glared at him but Lian only smirked. "Gong Xi," Lian said gently, "Lets go." He held a hand for her to take and lifted her up to her feet. He placed a hand on her back and guided her back to the filming site.

On the way back, Lian sensed Gong Xi's uneasiness. He asked her again but she insisted that she was fine and that she was worried that he wasn't answering his phone earlier but then realized that he was busy. She gave him a short apology. Lian smiled, assuring her that it was fine but dispite her smile, he knew better than anyone what a fake smile looked like.

* * *

Gong Xi had just finished her scene with Qin and Shu Fang, saying how great it is for the three best friends and Love Me members to be working in the same movie. Shu Fang agreed, "And I can't wait to be going back as your right hand in Box R." Gong Xi smiled a fake smile, sensing a familiar dark presence near by.

"I, uh, have to go drink some water. I'll be right back. You guys want some?" Gong Xi said, already walking to leave. "Sure," Shu Fang said. Qin nodded, concentrating on her next lines. Gong Xi quickly left, finding a water vending machine. She inserted some coins and waited for the water bottles.

"Ah, look what we have here," an unwelcomed voice said from behind here. A shiver ran down her spine.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, half scared and half annoyed. "Why won't ypu leave me alone?"

Zhou Mi placed a hand on her shoulder. "I already told you, I want to take away everything that Bu Po Shang has. Even his girlfriend."

Gong Xi sighed, frustrated. "I am not his girlfriend, I am someone elses," she said angrily. She shrugged off his hand.

Zhou Mi chuckled. "The more you get angry, the more I like it," he said with a smirk.

Gong Xi sucked in a breath. She had to run away from this creep. She dropped the water bottle and took off to the forest. As she ran, she could hear Zhou Mi's heavy footsteps behind her. She finally reached a clearing through the thick trees. Zhou Mi caught up with her, finding her standing in an open space, her back facing him.

"Lets settle this now," Gong Xi said firmly. She gripped Corn in her hand. She felt that when Lian touched Corn, he graced it with his holy powers. Maybe that could banish this demon. "Behold!" She turned around and lifted Corn to the sun, facing it at Zhou Mi.

When nothing happened, Zhou Mi broke the silence. "Uh... What's this?" He swiped the rock out of her hand with ease, examining it with amusement. Suddenly, he gasped, quickly giving the rock back like it burned him. "Where did you get that thing?" He sounded shocked and... scared.

"Why?" Gong Xi asked, confused. Did it actually work on him?

"You need to get rid of that thing!" Gong Xi's eyes widened. "It has nothing but anger!"

"Yeah, that's probably from me," Gong Xi explained, "you see, when I'm upset or sad, Corn helps wash it all away."

"No, that's not it. Its previous owner had so much anger, hate, and pain that it affected this rock. You need to get rid of it!" Zhou Mi backed away from the rock.

Gong Xi stared at Corn in her hand, shocked. _Corn had pain? All this time I always cried in front of Corn and he would comfort me but I never bothered about his feelings,_ Gong Xi thought.

* * *

"Where did Gong Xi went off to?" Director Hong Long asked the cast, doing a head count, only missing one person.

"Earlier, Gong Xi went to get some water. But she hasn't been back since," Shu Fang said, worried yet again for her friend.

Director Hong Long sighed, rubbing his temples. One of the crew members came running towards them, waving a water bottle. "I found this on the floor in the hallway. You said that she went for water, right? This is probably hers. Probably something or maybe someone made her drop it and took off," he reported.

"Did you guys know anything about this?" the director asked Shu Fang and Qin. Shu Fang shook her head but Qin spoke up.

"She's been acting more strange than usual lately ever since we heard her yelling when she was outside of the hot springs. When we got out, she wasn't there. She told us that she didn't know what we were talking about and that she was fine," Qin said.

Shang frowned, recalling the encounter by the hot springs. _What is that creep up to?_ Shang thought. His hands turned into fists. Without warning, he turned and left the room, going off to find Gong Xi, and -if his guess is correct- Zhou Mi.

"Shang, where are you going?" Yang demanded. He didn't reply. He was in a rush.

"Now back to business... where was I?" Zhou Mi said, stepping closer once Gong Xi pocketed Corn. "You don't get it do you? Your anger intrigues me. I can sense those spirits that surrounds you when you're mad. It draws me in. But lately, you're supressing them in."

"There's no reason to use them," Gong Xi said, stepping back.

"How about now?" He got closer until they were inches away. He lifted her chin with two fingers, making her look into his colored contacts. "Like I say, I'm stealing everything of Bu Po Shang. Even if you're not his girlfriend, it sure would upset him if I stole you. All of you." His face inched closer as Gong Xi was frozen in place, panicking.

Thankfully, some type of force, pulled Zhou Mi away from Gong Xi and to the ground. Zhou Mi gave a dark chuckle at the sight of Bu Po Shang, violent waves crashing off of his body. "Ah, the knight in shining armor, huh?" Zhou Mi mocked, getting up on his feet.

"What would it take for you to leave Gong Xi out of this?" Shang demanded, gripping Zhou Mi's collar.

"Are you really going to use that way to deal with me?" Zhou Mi said sarcastically, amused.

"Whatever it takes. I don't care if it ruins my image already when you're already trying to sabbotage it, so what do I have to lose?" His grip tightened around the copy-cat's collar. Shang looked over at Gong Xi. "Go. Everybody is wondering where you went. They're worried. Now go," He ordered. Gong Xi still stood frozen, paralyzed. He sighed, roughly letting Zhou Mi's shirt loose and went over to Gong Xi, shaking her out of it. She finally came to. "Go. I'll meet you there."

Gong Xi looked at him then nodded, going back to where she came from. Shang saw movement from the corner of his eye. He lifted his foot and caught Zhou Mi's jacket against the tree. Shang glared at him. "I'm not done with you yet," Shang growled.

* * *

Once Gong Xi reached her room in the hotel, there was already others inside. Shu Fang, Qin, and even Mr. Du and Lian. Shu Fang got up from the couch, embracing Gong Xi in a hug.

"You made us worried again," Shu Fang said angrily.

"Idiot," Qin added, hugging Gong Xi, too.

Gong Xi bowed several times. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated over and over.

"What happened, Gong Xi?" Mr. Du asked, gesturing her to take a seat. She sat on the couching, contemplating whether she should tell them about Zhou Mi or not. They might be even more worried... Maybe if Shu Fang and Qin was out of the room.

"Um... my throat is kind of dry, can you two get me water?" Gong Xi asked them.

Shu Fang looked unsure but Qin nudged her shoulder, signaling her for them to go. Shu Fang nodded, leaving with Qin. Seconds after they left, Mr. Du decided that he should tell the news to the rest of the cast and crew that they had found Gong Xi. He stepped out of the room for a while, leaving Gong Xi alone with Lian. Gong Xi panicked, not planning on telling Lian alone. Lian sat next to her.

"What's going on with you lately. You're not telling me," Lian said, concerned. Gong Xi saw the look in his eyes. He was serious. _But what do I tell him?_

"Well, Lian, you see... there's someone who's been bothering me. It's not Bu Po Shang," she added quickly, "it's just there's these evil demon Beagles being creepy and stuff..."

"B-Beagles?" Lian questioned. Gong Xi opened her mouth to speak, but it was cut off by a knock at the door.

* * *

**An: So how was it? Please R&R! Click that big blue button down there:P Damn it, when will Kangin make an appearance on shows again -_- I missed him. Last part of the episode, the good part!**


	15. Ep 3 part 5

**A/n: Because the internet was down for a week or more, I'm just continuing on writing on to the last part of the episode. It sucks -_- Parts from the episode and parts of the manga has been slightly altered. Then again, that's what happens when a book or manga is transformed into a show/movie. Not 100% but... you get my point.**

**Character: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Ren/Lian, Sho/Shang, Director Shen/Director Sawara, Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya, Yang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Li Hua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Wei Xu/Mio, Luo Li/Lory, Zhou Mi/Reino**

**Places: Taidong/Kyoto, Taipei/Tokyo, Taiwan/Japan**

**Wan Lixue character: Gong Xi/Mulan, Lian/Jun Cheng, Fei Li Hua/Li Mei, Shu Fang/Ling, Shang/Yi Chen, Qin/Zhi Feng**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Part 1: The cast and crew of Wan Lixue finally arrived at the island resort_

_Part 2: Shang's having a bad day. Vie Ghoul shows up on the island resort.._

_Part 3: First encounter of Vie Ghoul and Zhou Mi_

_Part 4: Gong Xi feels annoyed that Zhou Mi mistakes her as Shang's girlfriend. She plans to settle it face to face but ends up freezing._

_**~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 3: Round three, Stage Two, Part 5**

* * *

Lian looked over at Gong Xi, wondering if she was expecting others to come over or if Mr. Du came back from notifying the staff that Gong Xi was safe and here. Gong Xi just shrugged but had a nervous feeling in her stomach on who it was. That person and Dun He Lian in the same room was bad. Very bad.

Before Gong Xi could stop him, Lian got up to answer the door. There, as she expected, Bu Po Shang stood with a scowl on his face at the sight of Dun He Lian answering the door. Lian put on a charming smile and said, "Hello, can I help you?"

Shang scoffed. His face looked as if he was tempted to spit on Dun He Lian's suave face. Instead he said, "Actually, you can't help me. When did you ever help when you were needed, huh?" Bu Po Shang smirked at Lian's confused expression. "Oh, you don't know? There was a creep stalking Gong Xi for a few weeks now, and you know who saved her when she went missing? Me!"

Lian's eyes widened in shock and anger. His grip on the door tightened, almost to the point where it could possibly break. "What... What did you say?"

"Yeah, your so-called girlfriend was in trouble and her boyfriend couldn't be there to sweep her off her feet," Shang pressed.

"Shang!" Gong Xi yelled, finally stepping in. She turned to Lian and said, "Sorry, I'll take care of this." She walked over to the door, and yanked Shang to the side of the hallway. "Why did you do that?" Shang was shocked at Gong Xi's anger in her eyes. It wasn't the anger he saw that wanted him dead. No, it was the type of anger a parent would give there child to make them apologize._ Does she really care this much for this guy to defend him even though he hadn't helped her?_

"He won't bother you anymore," Shang said instead, looking away.

Gong Xi sighed. "What did you do?" She asked. Shang didn't answer. "Why did you do it?" She asked instead.

"I don't know," Shang said. "Maybe I still... think of you as a friend..." He looked as if he wanted to say something different but something stopped him. He turned away and started off to his own room without a good-bye.

Gong Xi went back to her room, finding that Lian had left. _Oh, no! I'm sorry, Lian! I should have told you!_ She yanked at her hair in frustration. _He's probably disappointed of me!_

* * *

The next week, they finished up their filming on the island resort, but it wasn't how it was before she disappeared. Many had asked what had happened when she disappeared, already had suspicions that she had a stalker from her behavior. What Gong Xi dreaded the most was the scenes with Lian. They would shoot the scenes professionally, then when Director Hong Long says "Cut!", Lian would just walk away. She knew she should have told him about the Beagle but she didn't know what his reaction would be.

It was the day that they were leaving back to Taipei. The Love Me members had their things packed and ready, waiting outside of the hotel for the others. Shu Fang was explaining to Qin what her and Gong Xi's role was in Box R and that she should make a guest appearance on the next season. Qin seemed to consider this with a nod. It took awhile for Gong Xi to realize that she didn't have Corn in her pocket.. Every since Zhou Mi told her to get rid of it, she tried to keep it with her always except when filming.

"I'll be back," Gong Xi told them. They gave her a look. "I promise, I'm just going to double check something." They both sighed and shook her head. Just when they started to protest, she was already gone.

"Where is it, where is it?" Gong Xi mumbled to herself, searching down the hallways of the hotel, ignoring the weird looks the guests were giving her. She even checked around the gift shops.

Lian had been walking around, trying to clear his head before they flew back to Taipei. He was overhearing Bu Po Shang and Gong Xi's conversation in the hallway. Was Bu Po Shang going to say, "Maybe I still have feelings for you after all"? This was dangerous. He had tried hard to try to distance himself from this girl but everything was always drawing him back to her. Plus, the rumors of them dating forced them even closer. _And don't forget Gong Xi's adorable adoration and praise for me_, Lian added. _Was it fate that they would be working together after all this time of her obsession of taking him down? If that is so... Then I guess I'll have to step in fate's path to prevent that, no matter how dangerous it is._

"Corn? Corn, are you here?" He heard a familir voice mumble, her footsteps coming closer. It reminded Lian of the times when they were little by the river. Gong Xi appeared around the corner, searching the ground.

"You lost Corn again?" Lian spoke. Gong Xi jumped. Lian gave her a gentle smile. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Gong Xi nodded timidly. "I'm sorry for just leaving without telling you and I know you've been trying to call me alot but I haven't been answering despite the fact that I missed you calling every now and then." His junior looked at the ground, hiding her blush.

"And I'm sorry, I should have told you what was going on... I was just worried about your reaction," Gong Xi said. She hung her head in shame.

Lian came over and wrapped his arms around Gong Xi protectively. "It's okay," he whispered. Gong Xi sighed, leaning in to him. She felt safe in his arms. Like he was another Corn.

"So you weren't kidding when you said you were someone else's girlfriend. My bad," Zhou Mi remarked from behind them.

Lian released Gong Xi from his embrace but still kept an arm around her waist. "So you're the creep that was stalking my girlfriend," Lian said in a low voice.

Zhou Mi laughed from amusement. "Well from what happened last week, it looked as if Bu Po Shang was her boyfriend."

Lian removed his arm from Gong Xi and took a step closer to Zhou Mi. The rock star stepped back, more liked staggered, like he was hit with a wave. "Whoa... your energy! I'm sensing that you're hidinig something from her, am I right? Something similar to this peculiar rock." He held out Corn from his pocket, waving it in front of Lian's face. Zhou Mi looked at Gong Xi. "You drop this when your knight in shining armor swooped by. I suggest that you destroy it-"

"Never!" Gong Xi yelled like it was the most ridiculous thing to say.

Zhou started to laugh, but it was cut short from the look that Dun He Lian was giving him. It was full of darkness. More darkness than Zhou Mi can handle. Like a dangerous hostel energy. Zhou Mi gulped. Never in his life did he sense so much darkness in them. This was someone that shouldn't be messed with.

"I believe this is hers," Lian said, his voice still low and serious. Zhou Mi didn't put up a fight, handing the purple rock over with ease.

Gong Xi watched in amazement as Lian easily made Zhou Mi hand over Corn without even beating him up. What was strange though, was the fear showing in Zhou Mi's eyes. He quickly changed his expression to indifference, swiftly turned, and left, his long jacket flapping behind him dramatically. Lian turned to look at Gong Xi, giving her another gentle smile. "Let's go, Xiao Xi."

* * *

When Shu Fang and Qin started to get anxious from waiting so long -the bus already there to pick them up- Gong Xi appeared along with Dun He Lian. He had an arm wrapped protectively and possessively around her waist. Gong Xi smiled and waved at them like it was nothing.

"Why is Gong Xi still in Love Me section, again?" Shu Fang whispered to Qin. The taller girl just shrugged, watching her best friend with amusement.

The couple came over to them. Lian gave them a small bow. "Sorry for keeping Gong Xi for long. I was heading back here when I spotted Gong Xi looking for something. I guess we lost track of time. Sorry." Cue charming smile. The couple grabbed their things from the side and boarded the bus together, meeting Mr. Du around the middle of the seats. Mr. Du smirked at Lian, spotting his arm around a certain girl, receiving a roll of the actor's eyes in response.

Bu Po Shang and Yang was the last ones to board the bus. There was a weird feeling in Shang's stomach when he saw Gong Xi leaning against Dun He Lian. _As long as it's not that creep_, he assured himself.

They drove to the airport, and boarded the plane, Gong Xi was seated next to Lian again. During the flight, Gong Xi fell asleep, her head on Lian's shoulder. Lian looked down at her and smiled. Someone like him doesn't deserve someone like her. Once they go back to Taipei, they'll have to show everyone what kind of couple they are. Meaning Gong Xi has to get out of her comfort zone and Lian has to control himself when they are needed to show public affection.

Lian sighed, staring out of the window, watching the clouds go by. For a while, he closed his eyes and reminisce the times when they were little. Again, a genuine smile formed on his lips, his hand unconsciously smoothing Gong Xi's dark hair. He slowly shifted so he could rest his head on hers. He closed his eyes and together, they slept through the whole flight.

* * *

**_~Zhe shi ai dang wu xin shang hai [gai zen me ban?] zhe shi ai dang pi qi geng gai [chu ni yi wai]~_**

**_~This is love when you don't hurt one intentionally [what can I do?] This is love when I changed my personality for you [out of your expectation]~_**

**An: What a sweet way to end an episode. :) Since internet is down, the translation for This Is Love is probably off since I'm using my junk phone to try to search the lyrics. It can't even view videos!**


	16. Ep 4 part 1

**An: Internet was still down, so I'm continuing on to the next episode until I have internet again. I'll be pissed if I finish this episode before the internet is back on! Argh! I'm just going to go ahead and make an OC for Shang 'cause I don't want him with Yang or irritating Mei Shen -_- So it might be mostly Shang/OC in here. Some fluffy fluff fluff in here.**

**Just in case, OCs: Director Hong Long, Mai Lin**

**Character: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Ren/Lian, Sho/Shang, Director Shen/Director Sawara, Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya, Yang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Li Hua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Wei Xu/Mio, Luo Li/Lory, Zhou Mi/Reino**

**Places: Taidong/Kyoto, Taipei/Tokyo, Taiwan/Japan**

**Wan Lixue character: Gong Xi/Mulan, Lian/Jun Cheng, Fei Li Hua/Li Mei, Shu Fang/Ling, Shang/Yi Chen, Qin/Zhi Feng**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Previously: The Wan Lixue cast flies to an island resort for an on-location filming. Unexpectedly, Bu Po Shang's new rival, Zhou Mi of Vie Ghoul, is over at the resort, planning to steal everything of his and replace him. Zhou Mi takes an interest in Gong Xi and stalks her. When she goes missing, Shang rescued her._

_**~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 4: Round Four, Stage Two, Part 1**

* * *

At the airport, reporters lined up to get the first photo of the new couple: Dun He Lian and Gong Xi. Dun He Lian stepped out with Gong Xi wrapped around in his arm. They smiled for the cameras and waved. Soon, the movie will be released! After they rest, Lian, Gong Xi, and Shang were to go to Channel 8 for an interview. Still tired from the flight, Gong Xi yawned and rest her chin on her palm.

Yang checked her phone and sighed. It started to vibrate, so she quickly answered. "Hello? Where are you? Are you serious, how do I know you're not lying." Yang let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, Mai Lin... Fine, in an hour I need to leave. Promise? Okay, I'll see you later." She hung up then turned to Shang. "Look, Shang, I need to leave for some family business so I'm getting someone to substitute for me while I'm gone."

"Why do you say it like I need a babysitter?" Shang whined.

"Because you do need a babysitter," Yang said in a serious tone. "She'll be coming in a few minutes."

"She?" His eyebrows raised a bit.

Yang smirked. "You can try all those moves on her but she won't budge. I picked carefully. She's a close friend. She'll probably be hard on you, but you deserve it. I'll be leaving in an hour so while you're at the interview, I'll leave and when you get back, she'll be waiting for you. Don't plan to procrastinate, she hates being late. I would go on and on about the warnings but we don't have time."

One of the staff motioned for the Wan Lixue cast to come over. Shang gave Yang a childish pout before following Dun He Lian and Gong Xi for the interview. Yang shook her head. Shang could be a serious person some times but he's just too bratty. _Poor, Mai Lin,_ Yang thought._ What have I done to her?_

* * *

Mai Lin picked up two cups of coffee and brought them over to her friend, Yang. She heard that she was a manager of a sucessful yet bratty singer and had her hands full. He flirted with many girls that were "his type". The type that was easy to order around and follow him like a puppy. Yang even told her about Mei Shen, a girl who convinced herself that Bu Po Shang was deeply in love with her and that they were going to get married. Those types get jealous easily. Those types get replaced often. When Yang called Mai Lin for a favor, she would listen and see if the job could be done. What she didn't expect was babsitting Bu Po Shang for a couple of weeks while Yang was on family business. Mai Lin hated those types like him. Mai Lin had met Gong Xi before while she was on a Love Me mission. Bu Po Shang had convinced her that he wanted to run away with her but he only used her. Mai Lin was glad that Gong Xi moved on.

"I want to thank you again, Mai Lin," Yang said, accepting the offered coffee. "He is quite troublesome at times."

"Didn't you flirt with him?" Mai Lin teased, sipping her coffee.

"Well... he flirts to get what he wants," Yang defended. "I was new, so..."

"Sure," Mai Lin drawled. "Just don't get mad when he happens to have a bruise or some type of injury when you come back."

"I won't," Yang sighed. "I'm gettinig kind of tired of him already. Someone needs to straighten him out."

"So you called me?" Yang shrugged and muttered, "Why not?" She checked the clock on the wall then looked down at her phone. "I need to go soon... Call me if you need help with anything, okay?" She gathered her things then hugged her friend before she left. Mai Lin waved her off.

Now that she was alone, Mai Lin sighed, drumming her fingers on the table. It was only 10 minutes until the interview finishes. During the wait, Dun He Lian's manager, Mr. Du, came over to check on him. They chatted for a while about what managers usually do for their clients. Mr. Du, with a smirk on his face, told her about the time he was sick and Gong Xi had to substitute for him.

* * *

She had finished two cups of coffee by the time the three stepped out of the interview. Mr. Du got up to greet Lian and Gong Xi. Bu Po Shang trailed behind the couple, looking around for Yang. Mr. Du gestured for Mai Lin to come and greet them. She bowed, greeting Gong Xi first, then Dun He Lian.

"It's nice to see you again, Mai Lin," Gong Xi said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Mai Lin gave a dramatic tired sigh. "I have to babysit," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, so you're Yang's substitute, right?" Gong Xi asked. Mai Lin laughed and nodded. "Good luck, you need it."

"Thanks. And nice meeting you, Dun He Lian," Mai Lin said, bowing. The three bowed then left. _And the fun begins_, Mai Lin thought, sarcasm dripping in them, as she walked over to Bu Po Shang. "Hello, I'm Mai Lin," she said politely, holding out her hand.

Shang looked reluctant but took it anyways. "Bu Po Shang," he said. He examined this new temporary manager. She had her hair down passed her shoulders, wearing a simple white button shirt and a black skirt with black leggings under. On her shoulder, she carried a small backpack._ This is it? I thought she would be more impressive_, Shang thought.

"So I've noticed. Now, because of Wan Lixue, your schedule isn't so full as it was before." She pulled a book that Shang recognized as Yang's schedule organizer. "So in a few minutes, you'll be finishing Wan Lixue, thena few hours later, at a talk show interview. The final recording of your OST will be last on the list. Besides those, your rest of the day is free, depending on how you want to spend them. But I suggest to focus on your work and plan ahead."

"Okay..." Shang's face clearly read that he didn't care and doesn't know what to do with this information. Again, Mai Lin resist the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she pulled out her phone and dialed Yang.

"Hello?" Yang answered.

"Yeah, I don't know if I could even put up with him for a minute," Mai Lin said, her back facing Shang.

She heard Yang sigh at the other end. "Shang is used to people doing stuff for him so telling him things won't really make a difference."

Mai Lin thought for a moment. "So I could just drag him around?"

"If that works... Look, I have to turn off my phone. I'm about to take off," Yang rushed, hanging up.

Mai Lin groaned. She turned to Shang and put on a forced smile. "Come on, lets go," She told him, pushing him on the shoulder towards the door.

They got into the black van, the driver already knowing where to go. Shang and Mai Lin got settled in the back seat, a big space between them. Shang observed her, seeing how she would cross her long legs and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She flipped through the schedules, taking notes of the days he'll be appearing in shows and the days he'll be finishing Wan Lixue. _Yang picked a workaholic_, Shang commented.

* * *

They reached the new and final location for Wan Lixue, Gong Xi and the rest of the cast and crew were already there. The tents were already set up, the cast resting in one of them. The crew was setting up the cameras and monitors. Mai Lin greeted Mr. Du again and sat on the chair next to him. Shang sat by himself at the other side of the tent.

Mai Lin looked around the tent, trying to remember the faces. Of course, there was Dun He Lian and Gong Xi sitting on a couch, next them was another couch with three girls -"Shu Fang, Qin and Fei Li Hua", Mr. Du said- who looking uncomfortable sitting next to the latter. Then another girl came in -more liked skipped- sitting next to Shang, carrying a plate lunch.

"Hey, Shang, I missed you," the girl gushed. "I heard that Yang won't be here for a few weeks and I decided to bring food for you once you returned from your flight. You must be exhausted after waking up early and have to work again." _This must be Mei Shen_, Mai Lin decided.

Shang had been leaning his hand in his hand, obviously tired. From the flight or the girl, Mai Lin didn't know. Shang sighed, sitting up straighter. "How about I eat this later," he said, grabbing the plate and placing it on the coffee table.

"Oh, uh, okay," the girl perked up quickly, despite Shang's wary look at her. "Oh, well. I can be here for the whole day, if you like."

"Actually, Mei Shen, I'm busy today," Shang said. He looked at Mai Lin. "Right, Mai Lin?" _Damn, he had to drag me into this._

"Err... Yep. Very busy. One appointment after another," Mai Lin said with a shake of her head like the schedule was ridiculous.

Mei Shen huffed. "Who the hell is she?" She demanded. Mai Lin couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes, her polite face washed off.

Shang sighed. "My manager... for now."

"Well, I don't like her," She whined, wrapping her arms around his.

"Well, I don't like your voice," Mai Lin shot back. Gong Xi cleared her throat to cover a laugh.

Mei Shen was going to say another come back when Director Hong Long stepped in the tent. "Lian, Gong Xi. You're needed for the next scene," he said, then stepped back out. Lian unconsciously made it a habit of wrapping an arm around Gong Xi's waist. He was thankful that she was comfortable with it now. Together, they walked out of the tent, following the director.

"Why are you so ru-" Mai Lin's phone rang, Mei Shen being cut off again. Mai Lin held up a finger as she fished out her phone. She checked the caller ID, then put her phone back.

"Sorry, what were you saying again?" Mai Lin asked politely.

Mei Shen's face turned red. "Why are you even Shang's manager? You don't even look older. You look our age."

Mai Lin ignored her as she continued to flip through the schedules. Mei Shen huffed again, leaning closer to Shang possessively. To her dissatisfaction, this did not faze Mai Lin one bit. She was hoping, if her theory was correct, that the only reason Mai Lin agreed to be his manager because she thought she would have a chance with him once she gets close. She was hoping that she would be able to crush Mai Lin's hope. Sadly, no matter how hard she tried, Mei Shen just couldn't faze this mysterious girl.

"Bu Po Shang, next scene," Director Hong Long announced. Shang nodded, putting down his script and walked out of the tent.

With everyone outside finishing their scenes, Mei Shen was alone in the tent with Mai Lin.

"What do you want with Shang?" Mei Shen finally asked, glaring at her,

Mai Lin laughed. "Nothing, really. I was just simply asked to cover for my friend while she's away." By the narrowing of her eyes, Mai Lin could tell that Mei Shen didn't believe her. "Listen, Mei Shen, he's really not my type, so relax."

"What is your type, then?"

"The opposite of him," Mai Lin answered, closing the schedule organizer and slid it into her backpack. Mei Shen seemed to relax after this.

* * *

"Please, Cheng, come back," Mulan weeped, her face buried in his chest. "I don't want to lose you." Cheng laid unconscious on the wet grass, his face was like he was in a deep sleep. A sleep he may never wake from. "Come back to me, Cheng, please. I-I..." Mulan took a deep breath. She was going to say it. "I love you, Cheng." Her voice cracked as she caressed his face.

He looked so peaceful. Something made her do it, maybe this would be the last time she would be able to do it while his lips are still warm. She leaned in closer to his face once the tears subsided. Closer and closer. Mulan's heart was racing as their faces became closer each second. She never kissed anyone before, so she hesitated. _Don't let this stop you, Gong Xi! Don't delay the movie because you can't do this scene! It's just Lian... but that's just it, isn't it? It's Lian._ She pressed her lips against his lips briefly, then pulled away. Her heart felt like it was going to leap from her chest.

As she got up to leave, a hand snatched her wrist, stopping her. Mulan looked down to see that it was Cheng's hand that stopped her. His eyes slowly opened, a smile spread across his face at the sight of his soul mate, the first thing he saw. He brought his other hand to Mulan's cheek. She leaned into it, her small hand over his bigger hand. She gave him a small smile in return.

Cheng looked Mulan in the eye and said,"I love you, Mulan. Will you marry me?"

Mulan's eyes widened. The words flew out of her mouth. "Yes!"

"And... Cut! That was perfect, you two," Director Hong Long shouted.

Gong Xi held out a hand for Lian as she helped him stand back up. She made a move to wipe her tears away when Lian grabbed her wrist, like the way Cheng grabbed Mulan's wrist. He wiped the tears away with his thumb, then smiled in satisfaction.

"Come on, lets get something to eat," Lian said, guiding her back to the tent.

* * *

**An: How do you like Mai Lin? Good? Bad? Maybe some changes to the personality? I needed a new-ish plot going on in the new episode since I forgot what happens after Reino plus the drama skipped some stuff so I have to skip some and alter some. I just was Shang with an OC ^^ I feel sorry for him and he needs someone. Gong Xi has to be with Lian!**


	17. Ep 4 part 2

**An: No reviews? :'( jk but anonymous reviews are welcomed too. Oh, and important: In the manga, Kyoko is 16 and going to high school. I notice that in the drama, they seem older than 16 and going to the University. So they're 20 (which makes Lian 24). Just to clear that up. Kind of confusing when the manga and drama are different. I'm making a drama mv but it'll take awhile.**

**Just in case, OCs: Director Hong Long, Mai Lin**

**Character: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Ren/Lian, Sho/Shang, Director Shen/Director Sawara, Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya, Yang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Li Hua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Wei Xu/Mio, Luo Li/Lory, Zhou Mi/Reino**

**Places: Taidong/Kyoto, Taipei/Tokyo, Taiwan/Japan**

**Wan Lixue character: Gong Xi/Mulan, Lian/Jun Cheng, Fei Li Hua/Li Mei, Shu Fang/Ling, Shang/Yi Chen, Qin/Zhi Feng**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Part 1: Meet Mai Lin_

**_~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!_**

**Episode 4: Round Four, Stage Two, Part 2**

* * *

Shang sighed in frustration as Mei Shin tried to cuddle up beside him. Mai Lin watched in amusement, sitting next to Qin and Shu Fang. Shang caught her laughing eyes, glaring at her. She just smirked in return. What made it even worse for him was that Dun He Lian was eating food that Gong Xi had made for him after they had did a kiss scene. Bu Po Shang would surely explode soon.

"So you're just a temporary manager," Shu Fang said to Mai Lin, "what do you actually do for a living?"

"Well," said Mai Lin. "I worked at a few places. I was a secretary at a family doctor's office, I went to the University for a few years until I graduated, worked over at my uncle's business for awhile, then do some photography."

"Whoa, you sound like Gong Xi. Always working and trying her best," Shu Fang said.

"I admire Gong Xi, she's a unique type of girl." Mai Lin looked over to Gong Xi who was eating beside Lian on a couch. She was happy.

"Gong Xi told me about you," Qin said, "she also thinks of you as a sister after she had helped you on a Love Me mission."

"Really? We only spent that much time together and she thinks of me like that?" Mai Lin asked.

"Well, she says she could relate to you. Even the struggle you're going through. I have a feeling she told you that you should join Love Me," Qin said, sounding annoyed. "She's too generous sometimes. That's what led her to be in Love Me. In fact, they made Love Me just because of her."

"Mai Lin, you said you went to the University, right?" Shu Fang said. "So how old are you?"

Mai Lin tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I'm 19, actually," Mai Lin muttered. She looked down, digging through her backpack as her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Ah, Miss Song. It's good to finally get in touch with you. No you're not interrupting anything. Right, right. No, I'm just doing an errand for a friend for a few days. No, of course I'll have time to work on your requests. Do you have any more photos that you want me to add? Of course, Miss Song. Not a problem, I think I can fit that into my schedule. Is that all? Okay, Miss Song, have a good day." She hung up the phone, mumbling to herself.

"One of your jobs?" Shu Fang asked. Mai Lin nodded.

"Shang, I don't like that Li Hua girl," Mei Shin whined next to Shang. "She's too whiney." Mai Lin and Shang rolled their eyes at the same time.

* * *

"Are you always cooking lunch for me?" Lian asked Gong Xi once they had finished eating.

"Why not? You know how little you usually eat," Gong Xi scolded, "I take it upon myself to make sure you eat something." Lian grinned. Gong Xi blushed, hanging her head so she would hide it from him. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face. Their faces was so close._ So close, _Gong Xi thought_, Oh no, so close. The kiss. The kiss..._

I shouldn't be doing this

, Lian thought. _All my efforts to pull this girl away from me... She just draws me in easily. No matter how hard I try, it'll only backfire on me. I don't want her to get hurt and I don't want to be the one that hurts her. "You think you don't deserve to be happy?" Boss's words still echo in my head. After what I did in the past, it'll only come back. This is torturing me!_

Lian sighed, kissing her cheek instead. He drew away slowly. _But I think that is as far as I can go._

"Everyone," Director Hong Long said, walking into the tent, "I am pleased to say that we are offically finished with Wan Lixue!" Many cheers erupted. The director held up a hand. "Now, I think that you all deserve a break. We'll notify you as soon as we know the premiere date. Now go." He made a shooing gesture, then left the tent.

Gong Xi jumped up running to Mai Lin's side. "You have to come watch it!" She said to Mai Lin, shaking her arm.

Mai Lin laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll try to make it for the premiere," Mai Lin assured her. Gong Xi grinned, surprising her with a hug. She laughed again, patting Gong Xi on the back. "I'll see you around, okay?" Mai Lin's phone began to buzz again. "I have to take this." She struggled to get out of Gong Xi's embrace, then took her bag and walked outside.

Mai Lin stared at the caller ID, gripping the phone hard. "Hello?" she answered.

"Are you sure you don't want me coming with you?" Mei Shin asked Shang, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Shang sighed. "Yes, I'm sure and there's nothing that can change my mind," he said, patting her head like a puppy. "I'm too busy to have time with you, I'm sorry." Mei Shin continued to whine like a puppy, begging him to stay with her. Shang looked around, noticing that Mai Lin wasn't in the tent any more.

He got up, ignoring Mei Shen's protests and checked outside. There Mai Lin was, sitting outside. Her head was tilted to the side, letting her hair go over one shoulder as she wrote something down in her schedule.

"Hey," Shang called. Mai Lin looked up, waving at him.

"All set to go?" she asked, getting up.

Shang stared at her face. "Why is your eyes puffy and red?" He asked, pointing at her face.

"Huh?" Mai Lin looked away. "That's weird. Come on, we should get going." She started towards the car.

* * *

"So what are you going to do after this?" Mr. Du asked Gong Xi once they were in the car. He sat in the back seat while Gong Xi was at the front with Lian.

"Well Director Shen will have to know that we finished the movie. Then I have to go back home. I'm not sure if we're going to receive another mission or not," Gong Xi said.

"Do you want me to drop you home later on?" Lian asked, giving her a sideways glance. "It's no problem."

"Hmm, you don't have to do that-"

"Gong Xi, a girl walking home at night is not safe. I'm driving you home." Gong Xi sighed in defeat. Lian's smile faultered when he caught his manager's smirk in the rearview mirror.

So after reporting to Director Shen, the Love Me section members were told that they won't be having any missions for now. Lian saw Gong Xi's smile when they got back in the car.

"What is it?" Lian asked, curious.

"We won't be having missions for awhile, which gives me time to attend the University again," Gong Xi said happily.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. But I hope that Mei Shen won't be there when I go back." Her mood sank. "She's still bothering me no matter how much times I told her I won't be going after Bu Po Shang. I just wish that she doesn't end up like how I was... but, I have an idea that might help her leave me alone. But you have to help me." She grinned shyly at him.

* * *

An: Okay, sorry, Writer's Block Disease again :( so short


	18. Ep 4 part 3

**An: Yes more reviews ^^ Since I put Vie Ghoul into the story, might as well put Kuu, yeah? His chinese name will be so random :P The last time I made up a name, it turned out to be a name of a real person.**

**OCs: Director Hong Long, Mai Lin**

**Character: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Lian/Ren, Shang/Sho, Director Shen/Director Sawara, Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya, Yang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Li Hua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Wei Xu/Mio, Luo Li/Lory, Zhou Mi/Reino, Jai Li/Kuu**

**Places: Taidong/Kyoto, Taipei/Tokyo, Taiwan/Japan**

**Wan Lixue character: Gong Xi/Mulan, Lian/Jun Cheng, Fei Li Hua/Li Mei, Shu Fang/Ling, Shang/Yi Chen, Qin/Zhi Feng**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Part 1: Meet Mai Lin_

_Part 2: The filming of Wan Lixue is officially finished_

_**~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 4: Round Four, Stage Two, Part 3**

* * *

Previously:

He got up, ignoring Mei Shen's protests and checked outside. There Mai Lin was, sitting outside. Her head was tilted to the side, letting her hair go over one shoulder as she wrote something down in her schedule.

"Hey," Shang called. Mai Lin looked up, waving at him.

"All set to go?" she asked, getting up.

Shang stared at her face. "Why is your eyes puffy and red?" He asked, pointing at her face.

"Huh?" Mai Lin looked away. "That's weird. Come on, we should get going." She started towards the car.

Shang grabbed her arm. "What happened?" He found himself asking. Mai Lin shook him off, not even bothering to answer the question. He reluctantly followed her.

During the whole ride, she hadn't talked to him. Every now and then her phone would ring. She would answer in the same polite tone then hang up, flipping through her own schedule organizer to write something down, close it, then laid her head back and sigh. Shang hadn't realize that this was a person that was busy with another job until now. _But would she cry about something like that?_ Shang wondered.

When Shang was doing another interview, she waited patiently, trying to finish a request from her photography job. The client wanted a photo album specially made for her niece. She used this to distract herself from the call she had received at the Wan Lixue site. Mai Lin finally finished just as Shang walked up to her.

Mai Lin held up the brown and tan photo album to him. "Does it look presentable?" she asked him.

"What is that for?" Shang asked, snatching it from her hands.

"A client."

"Client?" Shang flipped through the album. Many pictures of a little girl with her family. The angles and moments were perfect like a still image of a memory.

"I run a photography business." Mai Lin snatched it back. "Didn't I tell you?"

"No...," Shang crossed his arms. "I'm hungry."

Mai Lin rolled his eyes. "Come on." She pulled his arm and dragged him out the door.

They had stopped over at a market -with Shang waiting in the car, of course- then he ordered the driver to take them to his place. Usually a girl -especially Mei Shen- would squeal or faint when hearing those words but looking at Mai Lin, she was unaffected. She kept an indifference face as they reached his apartment. The whole time, she covered her face with a cap from her bag and for that, Shang was grateful. _Wouldn't want rumors_, Shang thought. Shang opened the door, going in first. He sat and watched as Mai Lin took out the contents of the bag. His eyes widened as she pulled out many strawberry flavored snacks. And even strawberry pudding.

* * *

Lian was acting weird ever since he saw the news that Jai Li, the actor that had played Jai Yue in the original Ahn Yue, is visiting Taipei again. Gong Xi could tell he was somewhat nervous and upset. Lian even invited her to eat dinner with him.

"I'll cook," Lian said with one of his charming smiles.

Gong Xi's eyes were wide as she watched her senior cut the vegetables at a dangerous speed while still showing that charming smile that would make her grudge spirits shrink away. She jumped back when Lian started flipping the overly packed pan in the air and catching it expertly back in the pan.

"Is this how it supposed to look like?" Gong Xi asked, hesitating. "I thought you wanted me to help with the cooking, too."

Lian smiled. "I did." He grabbed a ketchup bottle and slid it next to her. Gong Xi eyes the bottle then back at her senior.

"You want me to put ketchup on it?" Gong Xi asked, confused. Lian nodded.

"Just make an infinity symbol right on top and that's it."

"Infinity?" Gong Xi was very confused but did it anyway. "Like this?" She squeezed the ketchup out and drew on the two plates of food.

Lian nodded again, instantly grabbing the plate once she was done. Gong Xi didn't want to touch her food, but she wasn't sure if she should try it. She looked up at Lian who was literally wolfing it down._ Lian is really acting weird today_, Gong Xi thought. _It's like he's trying to drown out something he doesn't want to remember._ She took a deep breath, scooping up a small portion of the food and chewed. Her insides exploded from the taste and the spiciness. _What is this!_

Lian finished his plate in less than 3 minutes, pushing the empty plate aside. He looked up at Gong Xi and grinned. "How was it?" He asked.

_He had to ask._ "It was... okay."

Lian laughed. "You can be honest. It was terrible wasn't it?" Gong Xi nodded. "That's why I don't cook for myself."

"Are you sure you're okay, Lian?" Gong Xi said, looking concerned. "I never seen you eat like this."

Lian changed the subject. "So what was your idea to get Mei Shen to leave you alone? You said you needed my help."

"Oh, uh," Gong Xi looked down shyly. "Usually I have to walk or ride my bike to school while Mei Shen has her manager drive her there. Mei Shen is always bragging that Shang is her boyfriend and was waiting for her in the car after school. After she says that, she would smirk and then glare at me. Since, for the public, we have to be a couple, could you do me a small favor and drive me to and from the University?"

Lian grinned. "Is that all?"

The next day Mei Shen had arrived to the University, boasting that her boyfriend is in a new movie. People surrounded her, feeding her with attention. She grinned, standing straighter. The attention was stolen from a big black car driving into the parking lot. Mei Shen frowned, crossing her arms. Her arms dropped when Dun He Lian stepped out of the driver's seat. He waved at the students, walking over to the passenger seat to open the door. Her jaw dropped when Gong Xi stepped out. Lian leaned down and kissed her forehead, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You can go now," Gong Xi told him softly.

"I want to walk you to class," Lian said with a pout. "Just ignore the stares." He tightened his grip around her waist to secure her from running away. Her eyes widened.

She guided Lian to her class, almost forgetting the arm around her waist. Gong Xi pointed to the classes and told him what subject they were and who the students were that passed by. They stopped at a class with an open door. Mei Shen pushed Gong Xi aside to get in first before she was late. Gong Xi grimaced.

"Thank you, again, for driving me," Gong Xi said, bowing.

"No problem," Lian said with a smile. He kissed her forehead again then left, leaving Gong Xi's heart beating fast.

Lian sighed once he was in his car, gripping the steering wheel. As Gong Xi showed him around, he realized that she was still a little girl, still going to school. _In time, Gong Xi will mature fast into a woman and she'll be a girlfriend so-and-so._ His manager's voice appeared in his head. _What's worse,_ Lian thought. _Is that Jai Li is here._

* * *

**An: Hmm I wonder who Jai Li is ^^**


	19. Ep 4 part 4

**AN: Okay, so one review told me that they might make a season 2 in 2014. Lets hope that they follow through with the anime a bit. I want to see Lian's father and Heel siblings ^^ OMO Siwon in that badass outfit *_***

**OCs: Director Hong Long, Mai Lin**

**Characters: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Lian/Ren, Shang/Sho, Director Shen/Director Sawara, Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya, Yang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Li Hua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Wei Xu/Mio, Luo Li/Lory, Zhou Mi/Reino, Jai Li/Kuu**

**Places: Taidong/Kyoto, Taipei/Tokyo, Taiwan/Japan**

**Wan Lixue character: Gong Xi/Mulan, Lian/Jun Cheng, Fei Li Hua/Li Mei, Shu Fang/Ling, Shang/Yi Chen, Qin/Zhi Feng**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Part 1: Meet Mai Lin_

_Part 2: The filming of Wan Lixue is officially finished_

_Part 3: Jai Li comes to visit Taipei. Why is Lian uneasy about it? Gong Xi shows off Lian at school (XD)_

_**~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 4: Round Four, Stage Two, Part 4**

* * *

Alot of students began talking to Gong Xi ever since that morning. The constant questions about the relationship between her and top actor Dun He Lian. She tried dodging them, finding it quite annoying. But in the bright side, Mei Shen stopped bothering her... for now.

"Shang, why can't we do anything today?" Mei Shen pouted on the phone after school.

"I'm very busy and I don't want any distractions," Shang said, covering his annoyance in his voice.

"I guess you're right," Mei Shen sighed. Shang rolled his eyes at the other end of the phone, not surprised that she actually believed him. "Good luck, Shang." He hung up. Her anger returned as she saw the same black car driving into the parking lot. Gong Xi popped out of nowhere, searching the parking lot for other students that might swarm her again.

Dun He Lian smiled as Gong Xi climbed into the car with a relief sigh. "Rough day?" Lian asked her.

"I don't like too much attention. It's like constantly drowning everytime there's a tidal wave of people, hitting me with questions," Gong Xi said.

"Get used to it. The more famous you are, the more waves will come at you," Lian said. "But don't worry," he added when he saw the alarmed expression on Gong Xi's face. "Soon, you'll rise above those waves so you'll be able to breathe again." Gong Xi now stared at him with awe.

* * *

"Mei Shen?" Mai Lin asked as Shang hung up with a frustrated sigh. Shang leaned his head against the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling. He nodded, still not saying anything. Mai Lin rolled her eyes, waving a strawberry pudding above his face. His hand shot up and grabbed it.

"What made you get this? Did Gong Xi told you?" Shang sat on the floor, leaning over the table, lining up the pudding onto a plate.

"She didn't tell me anything about you're love of strawberry pudding," Mai Lin said. "Strawberry and chocolate are my favorite flavors. I always get strawberry pudding."

Shang paused, then looked at her. "This," he pointed to the pudding, "Is a secret, got it?"

Mai Lin nodded. "Of course. I could buy it anytime I want. This temporary manager business will be stress free if you try your best. It's a win-win."

Shang grinned, turning back to his precious strawberry pudding. Everything was perfect. He has strawberries, his pudding, the food Mai Lin brought wasn't too sweet, she always covered her face and slip away from the public view without being noticed, she doesn't whine or complain, she isn't too strict, she isn't easy either. Shang sighed in content as he chewed. _And Yang thought this would be difficult for both of us. She has no faith,_ Shang thought.

Shang looked over Mai Lin, who was sitting on the couch, going through her camera. It was a habit for her to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She was somewhat short but not too short where he has to bend so much to be eye leveled with her. She was just a good head shorter than him. She dresses plain, yet her character was unique. There was no dull moment with her like how it was with Yang and Mei Shen. He stared at her face. No trace of make up on. Either that or she's good at putting make up on.

"Hey," he said. Mai Lin didn't look up from her camera. Shang frowned. "Hey!" He grabbed her foot a tickled it. She exploded into a fit of laughter, kicking her foot away from his grasp, almost hitting his face. Shang took this chance to grab the camera from her.

It was her turn to shout, "Hey!"

Shang smirked, focusing the camera to her smiling face. He snapped a picture. Mai Lin reached out but Shang pulled it away. He grabbed his phone and snapped another picture. He laughed as Mai Lin fell off the couch, a surprise look on her face. Mai Lin sat up, sitting next to him on the floor, taking back the camera.

"What did you want?" She checked to see if the camera was fine.

Shang posed. "Take a picture of me," Shang said. Mai Lin rolled her eyes. "Come on, please."

She gave in, snapping a few pictures as he changed poses. She laughed, saying that it was enough pictures for now. She showed him the pictures he took, all 12 of them. She lost count and accidentally showed him the picture that he took of her. Shang stopped her from pulling away.

"Why were you crying this morning?" Shang asked.

Mai Lin looked down. "It's nothing... just a call I got. Just nothing." Shang looked at her, unconvinced.

* * *

"So...," Mr. Du began to say as he sat in the car with Lian. "You went to Gong Xi's school, huh?" He smirked.

"How did you know," Lian asked, masking his surprise with a straight face.

"There's picture in the internet of you and Gong Xi," Mr. Du said with a smile. "Sooner than you think, those pictures will be in magazines: Top actor Dun He Lian escorting girlfriend Gong Xi to school. The new couple in the entertainment industry. Then talk shows will be requesting for you and Gong Xi to talk about your relationship."

"Why are you so happy? My schedule is busy enough as it is?"

"But you found time to drive Gong Xi to and from school," Mr. Du teased.

Lian sighed. "You're not letting this go, huh?" Mr. Du shook his head.

Mr. Du studied Lian's face. "You seem stressed lately. Does this have to do with Chairman Luo Li? I heard he had a talk with you."

"Everything's fine," Lian said with a fake smile.

* * *

_"Lian, judging by your tensed posture, you know why I called you here," Luo Li said, crossing his legs on his luxurious chair. Lian said nothing. "You must try to accept what you've done in the past and move on. You think you don't deserve happiness. You use work to distract yourself from who you truly are." Luo Li shook his head in disappointment._

_Lian's jaw tightened. "Excuse me? Why are you telling me this?"_

_Luo Li sighed. "What I'm saying is... You'll encounter Jai Li sooner or later but please respect my decisions. You've grown ever since that day I came to you and offered you a spot in the entertainment business. You've grown out of your father's shadow. Now... Are you ready to face him?"_

_Chairman, what exactly are you planning_, Lian thought, gripping the steering wheel.

* * *

"Hello, Director Shen? Yes, I'm not doing anything now," Gong Xi said. She sat at a table with Qin and Shu Fang eating ice cream with Maria to celebrate the finishing of the movie. "What? A mission? I thought you said there wasn't any jobs to do for now? I thought we were having a break."

"No, this job is for you," Director Shen said.

"What? Why?" Gong Xi pouted. "Jai Li? Jai Li... Jai Li... I heard that name before. Ah, the actor that acted as Jai Yue in the original Ahn Yue. What about him?"

"I want you to assist him."

* * *

**AN: So for the short chappies but like I said, I have writer's block. I'm finding a way to keep the story flowing.**


	20. Ep 4 part 5

**AN: Jai Li is coming up! There is mostly Mai Lin and Bu Po Shang in this one.**

**OCs: Director Hong Long, Mai Lin**

**Characters: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Lian/Ren, Shang/Sho, Director Shen/Director Sawara, Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya, Yang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Li Hua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Wei Xu/Mio, Luo Li/Lory, Zhou Mi/Reino, Jai Li/Kuu**

**Places: Taidong/Kyoto, Taipei/Tokyo, Taiwan/Japan**

**Wan Lixue character: Gong Xi/Mulan, Lian/Jun Cheng, Fei Li Hua/Li Mei, Shu Fang/Ling, Shang/Yi Chen, Qin/Zhi Feng**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Part 1: Meet Mai Lin_

_Part 2: The filming of Wan Lixue is officially finished_

_Part 3: Jai Li comes to visit Taipei. Why is Lian uneasy about it? Gong Xi shows off Lian at school (XD)_

_Part 4: Gong Xi gets a new Love Me Mission_

_**~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 4: Round Four, Stage Two, Part 5**

* * *

The next day, Shang had been on his best behavior to Mai Lin's surprise. He didn't complain when he had to do yet another interview, another performance, another photoshoot. He didn't flirt with any of the the workers, to their dismay. It was all part of his plan. What didn't help, though, was the constant text messages and calls from Mei Shen. Shang even considered breaking up with her since there really was no use for her. Before, Shang was greedy about Mei Shen's generosity of always making him food and doing things for him like how Gong Xi used to. But now, seeing Gong Xi next to Lian, there isn't that twist in his stomach, that boiling in his blood. There was only a recognition of his old childhood friend with her talented boyfriend.

During his break for his photoshoot, Yang called his phone. "What is it?" He answered.

"Hello, is everything going well?" Yang asked.

"Of course, everything's fine. Why?" Shang accepted a bottle from one of the staff.

"I'm coming back tomorrow. There isn't any trouble with Mai Lin or Gong Xi?" She asked with concern.

"No. Like I said, everything's fine," He replied with annoyance. Shang sighed, glancing at the photographer who signaled him. "Look, I'm busy right now. Call me back later." Then he hung up, walking over to the set.

Yang stared at her phone in shock. The usual Shang would want to stall work by talking a little longer. But this Shang was in a hurry to get back to work. At the mention of Gong Xi, there was no anger or venom in his voice. Just annoyance. _Does this have to do with Mai Lin, then?_ She wondered.

"What are you doing?" Mai Lin finally asked Shang once they sat down at Channel 8.

Shang leaned back in his chair and kicked up his legs on the spair one. "What do you mean?" he said innocently. He sipped the coffee she handed to him.

"You're being a good boy today. I think that's suspiscious," Mai Lin said, crossing her arms. "What are you up to?"

"Why would you say that? What if I just feel like being a good boy today, huh? Besides, it's none of your business. You're just a temporary manager. When Yang comes back, we'll have nothing to do with each other and there will be little to no chance that we'll ever see each other again. Don't even bother," Shang replied bluntly. "You just ruined my mood today."

Mai Lin stayed silent. Looking at her expression, Shang felt like apologizing about what he had said, but why should he? It's the truth. She shouldn't get emotional while she's doing her job. Yang is coming back tomorrow then after that, they won't see each other anymore. Why does he have this familiar feeling in his stomach of the thought of not seeing Mai Lin again? That expression on Mai Lin's face also looks familiar. Like remembering something you wished you could forget.

* * *

An hour later, they were back in the black car, sitting in silence. Shang leaned against the window, listening to his iPod while Mai Lin stared out her window. The car stopped to put in gas, so they had to wait in the car alone. Shang sighed, drumming his fingers on the arm rest of the door.

"Can you stop doing that?" Mai Lin said patiently.

"Huh, I can't hear you over the music," Shang mocked, drumming louder.

Mai Lin pulled off his headphones and ripped the plug from his iPod. She eyed the title of the song that he was listening to and recognized it as one of his songs. He looked at her in surprise as she gave him the most anger-filled glare he had ever seen besides Gong Xi's.

"I told you to stop doing that! Just once, could you listen to what people has to say! All you ever think about is yourself. You are the most narcissistic person in the world! Sure, you can continue sharing your pity story about your life being raised in a traditional inn that you call old-style and continue to get attention when there's others who didn't have parents or attention or a home growing up. They never had loved that they deserve and they keep wondering what they did wrong to have people abandoned them, why they're abused and neglected, carrying around scars that they won't let anyone see, holding a fake smile on their face like nothing is wrong. Just stop thinking about only yourself and be considerate!" Mai Lin snapped. Her face was red with anger, hot tears rolling down. She took in several deep breaths before calming down.

The driver came back, starting the car, and drove away from the gas station. He could tell that there was a tense atmosphere going on at the back. Something he didn't want to bother. After awhile, Bu Po Shang spoke up, "Where's your house?"

"Excuse me?" Mai Lin said.

"Where do you live? I'll have the driver drop you off." Mai Li was about to refuse but Shang gave her a look.

She sighed. "Fine. Down the street, then turn to the corner on the left..."

They pulled up to her apartment that was only several blocks away from Queens Records. "Thanks," she told the driver as she got out. She shut her door, followed by another slam from the other side of the car. Shang got out of the car and told the driver to park on the side and wait for him. The driver nodded and drove away. Shang slid his shades on then walked to Mai Lin's side.

"I'm just walking you home," Shang said innocently. Mai Lin glared at him but said nothing. Shang followed behind, pulling up his hood to cover his face. "This place isn't that bad," Shang commented.

"Er, thank you," Mai Lin muttered.

They reached her door on the 6th floor. She dug in her pocket for her key then unlocked the door. She paused before turning to Shang. She looked down and cleared her throat. "Uh, you want to come in?" she mumbled.

Shang couldn't read the expression on her face since her dark hair was blocking. "Sure," he said.

Mai Lin opened the door wide for both of them to walk through then quickly closed the door before anyone sees. Shang looked around the apartment, seeing many photo albums, cameras, lenses, and binders around her desk area. Her place had a homey feeling to it. The walls were tan, outlines with brown, with a few pictures of bright colored flowers hanging. At the corner of the room stood a shelf filled with pictures of different people, mostly at a wedding. Shang could easily spot Mai Lin in the middle.

"Who're they?" Shang pointed to the shelf.

"Oh, just some of my clients," Mai Lin said, setting down her bag by her desk.

He moved closer. He was about to ask where the pictures of her family was but stopped himself, knowing it was a bad idea after remembering what she said in the car. He wanted to know what happened between her and her family. But that would mean he would have to tell her his story. The parts that he hadn't told the media. Shang saw a loose picture on the ground, hidden underneath the shelf. He bent down to pick it up. Mai Lin stood next to him.

"That's me and my parents when I was 5," Mai Lin said distantly. "We were at the park that day and dad got us ice cream. The weather was so perfect that day."

"What happened?" Shang asked.

Mai Lin grimaced, gently taking the picture from him. "Mom and dad told me we were going to the park to play and ice cream. I was so happy. We hardly spent time together since they're always out working. When they would be at work, I always try to be on my best behavior when they leave me with a babysitter. They hadn't told me why they're home instead of out working. They just told me not to ask why and appreciate it. So I went along with it. After finishing my ice cream, mom said I could play on the playground with the other kids. They told me they would be waiting for me. I should have suspected something when they told me to bring my backpack with me to the park. My mom had packed my jacket and a couple of snacks. After a few hours of playing, I thought it was weird that mom and dad hadn't told me to come back, so I left the playground and walked over to the bench where I last seen them... They weren't there." Mai Lin paused. "I guess that's why me and Gong Xi got along fast. We're the same. We were abandoned and worked hard for others approval."

* * *

_5 year old Mai Lin hid behind her bed as she tried to cover her ears from the shouting downstairs._

_"This is none of your business!" Her father shouted at her mother._

_"Think about our daughter-"_

_"That kid is just an extra mouth to feed. We work everyday and we're going nowhere. We have to do this!"_

_Her mother thought for a minute. "Fine," she said, "But after this is finished, we'll have nothing to do with each other. Hopefully, we will never see each other again."_

_Doors were slammed and a pair of feet stomped upstairs towards her room. The door opened and her mother's face popped in._

_"Hey honey," she said sweetly, "want to go to the park today? I think daddy will buy us ice cream!"_

* * *

Mai Lin's body started to shake. Shang wrapped an arm around and pulled her close. She buried her face in his shoulder, forgetting that they even fought.

"Since I was little, I was loved by my parents," Shang said softly, "and every time I saw Gong Xi cry, I didn't know what to do. I just stood there and watched. Because I was the only child, I talked to only Gong Xi and hung out with only Gong Xi. I never realized that others would hate her because of me. She supported my love for music and encouraged me to follow my dreams, even if it means she has to put aside her own. Growing up together, my parents trained us how to run the hotel when we got older. I never wanted to stay there all my life. Later, I found out that they wanted me to marry Gong Xi to keep the family business going. I was blinded from my selfishness and greed and used Gong Xi to survive someplace away from home. I tried telling my father that I wanted to become a singer but he discouraged me and told me I wouldn't get far. He... he hit me. After that, I left Taidong with Gong Xi." Shang held Mai Lin tighter. "I'm sorry I've been mean to you, Mai Lin," he whispered.

Right then, he decided, that Mai Lin was someone to trust.

* * *

Gong Xi stood in her bright pink Love Me outfit, ignoring the attention she was receiving. "My eyes!" Some passbyers would exclaim. She waited for Jai Li to show up in a limo. She was very nervous. This was the original actor of Jai Yue!

"I'm going to succeed in this mission no matter what!" Gong Xi told herself.

A limo drove up, causing many people to gather around. The security held them back as the chaffeur opened the door for the passenger. Jai Li stepped out. _Here goes nothing..._

* * *

**_~Zhe shi ai dang wu xin shang hai [gai zen me ban?] zhe shi ai dang pi qi geng gai [chu ni yi wai]~_**

**_~This is love when you don't hurt one intentionally [what can I do?] This is love when I changed my personality for you [out of your expectation]~_**

**An: AHHH! 16 chappies and it's only been 4 eppies :P**

**Preview (bits and pieces):**

**"Nothing bad happened while I was away, right?" Yang asked.**

**"Shang, what are you doing here?"**

**"This girl tricked me! How..."**

**"Corn?"**


	21. Ep 5 part 1

**AN: Some lines from the manga. Finally found the volume where Kuu comes in ^^ Sorry for not updating for a long time! Moving became stressful because we have to move back after 3 months and thought that we were going to stay there for good. :( Now I have school again**

**OCs: Director Hong Long, Mai Lin**

**Characters: Gong Xi/Kyoko, Qin/Moko, Lian/Ren, Shang/Sho, Director Shen/Director Sawara, Qi Shu Fang/Amamiya, Yang/Sho's manager, Mr. Du/Yashiro, Fei Li Hua/Erika, Mei Shen/Mimori, Qing Yuan/Natsu, Wei Xu/Mio, Luo Li/Lory, Zhou Mi/Reino, Jai Li/Kuu**

**Places: Taidong/Kyoto, Taipei/Tokyo, Taiwan/Japan**

**Wan Lixue character: Gong Xi/Mulan, Lian/Jun Cheng, Fei Li Hua/Li Mei, Shu Fang/Ling, Shang/Yi Chen, Qin/Zhi Feng**

**Extravagant Challenge: Season 2**

* * *

_Previously: The filming of Wan Lixue has just finished. Shang gets a temporary manager that he's curious about. Gong Xi's gets a new Love Me mission and wonders why Lian is so uneasy about it._

_**~"Ai shi du xiu solo" Love is a solo show~ Ai shi Solo S.O.L.O!**_

**Episode 5: Round Five, Stage Two, Part 1**

* * *

_Today, I am here without being satisfied as to why he's a super VIP leading to all the press here, yet why am I the one ordered to take care of him during his stay in Taipei? In addition for this job, why do I do I have to be here as a Love Me member? People staring at me and talking like I can't hear. But, of course, they don't recognize me out of my Wei Xu or Qing Yuan role._

"What is that?" A woman pointed to Gong Xi.

"I don't know. Isn't she a little mis-matched from the car behind her? Maybe she's here to greet him," a man replied.

"I guess so... But that's not the expression of someone to greet."

Gong Xi stood there, annoyed in her blinding bright pink Love Me overalls with her arms crossed. _Chairman Luo Li had said Jai Li wasn't normal. He's certainly not normal... to have moved his base from Taiwan to America..._ Gong Xi looked up with a shocked expression. _He's here._ Cheering and praises rose as the actor approached them. They flashed pictures as he passed.

"Look here, Jai Li!" Many shouted.

_Hmm, he seems like a nice a guy,_ Gong Xi thought as she watch Jai Li pose for the cameras. Jai Li made eye contact with her. She hesitated. "Uh, hi, I'm..." she froze as he looked at her with irritation.

* * *

Dun He Lian sat as he let the hairdresser fix his hair and listened silently to her jabbering. "I heard that Jai Li is here. Everybody is so festive about it. It's not like there would be a chance to see him. Him coming here is going to be everywhere and since Dark Moon topped Ahn Yue, they're surely ask to get a comment from him about it. They'll likely to do an in-depth comparison like: Ahn Yue vs. Dark Moon..."

Lian looked down with a distant expression. The hairdresser was shocked from his reaction. "Uh, it'll be okay though," she stuttered. "You'll never lose! You're much cooler, Dun He Lian!" She became embarrassed with herself for saying that. Lian smiled, though.

_Do you feel like trying to meet him at all? _Luo Li had asked him. He had stayed silent. Luo Li sighed. _"I won't force you."_

"Lian! Lian!" Mr. Du said excitedly.

Lian looked amused of his manager's behavior. "What is it?"

"I wasn't sure but I'm sure it's her. Just a glimpse, though, you can't miss the color that blinds your eyes," Mr. Du said in one breath.

"Huh?" Outside, his face was just pure confusion but inside, he knew what Mr. Du was talking about. His manager looked at him suspiciously, feeling some type of vibe from him. Lian gave him a smile. "I guess they're giving her work again. Come on, don't I have a meeting with the director?" Lian walked passed him.

Mr. Du shivered to himself, hoping that Lian wasn't angry.

* * *

"How was it?" Shang asked once they picked up Yang from the airport.

"Fine. Why, did you miss me?" Yang teased.

Shang sighed, checking his cell phone. "If I missed you then I wouldn't have come here late," he said. Yang saw him stare at the screen of his phone, a tiny smile forming on his lips, but it disappeared quickly when he looked up at her. "My schedule isn't busy today so let's get it over with already."

Yang stared at Shang. _He's not in a bad mood yet he's not in a good mood either. So what's going on?_ Yang wondered to herself.

Bu Po Shang finished his schedule for the day without his lazy behavior. _Something happened. I just know it_, Yang thought. Throughout the day, he occasionally looked at his phone before stuffing it back in his pocket. He hasn't been flirting like the usual._ Was he like this when Mai Lin took my place?_ Yang didn't know if it was a good thing or not. All she knew is that he's not acting normal.

"Yang," Shang spoke up.

"Huh?" His manager looked up at him.

"Where does Mai Lin work?" He asked.

"At Picture Perfect studios. Why?" Yang wondered.

Shang just gave her a smirk, heading back to the car after their last interview of the day. He ordered the driver to drop him off at Picture Perfect studios and told Yang that he'll when he wants them to pick him up. Yang had repeatedly asked why he wanted to go there, but she already knew the answer. Something _did_ go on between them. Maybe something that would help Shang get over Gong Xi. After the Dun He Lian and Gong Xi scandals and the constant appearances of the famous acting couple on the news and magazines, Shang needed something or someone to get his mind away from it all. _And I don't think Mei Shen would be much of a help_, Yang thought grimly.

Bu Po Shang stepped out of the car with his hood up and his head low as he walked towards the studio. Rows of pictures hung on strings at the display window in different sizes. Many was of the usual friends, family, weddings, birthdays, and some idols, too. Behind the curtain of photos, Shang could peek into the studios where a familiar girl stood, taking pictures of three sister. They stood in front of a screen with the youngest of the sisters sitting on a stool and the two oldest standing behind her. He could see that she was struggling to make them smile, so he chose that time to enter. As always, when the bell of the door rings, everybody's head turns to the source. Right away the three sisters began to squeal as their favorite star walk into the studio.

"Shang, what are you doing here?" Mai Lin said, surprised. Her eyes shifted to the sisters, then she smirked to herself, raising the camera and took the picture as they were grinning from ear to ear at Bu Po Shang.

"I was around here and thought I'd stop by," Shang said casually.

Mai Lin rolled her eyes. "That is one of the most cliché excuses I ever heard. You need something. You want something. What do want?" Mai Lin lowered the camera and let the strap hang from her neck.

"Right now, I just need to talk to you. Privately," he added, nodding his head over to the girls.

"Okay, you three, stay here in the waiting area until your parents get here. If you get up from your spot, I will have to delete the picture I took and make you three take it again," Mai Lin threatened. Their eyes widened. They scrambled from their spot to the waiting area where a row of chair leaned against the wall. As they sat, their eyes followed the two young adults.

Mai Lin gestured Shang to follow her to the back room where they could have a secluded place to talk. Once they were safe in the room, Mai Lin closed the door behind them and set down her camera onto the nearest table. She grabbed two chairs and twirled them so they could both sit down.

"So what is it?" Mai Lin asked, crossing her arms. "Didn't Yang already came back?"

"She did. I just came here to... talk." Mai Lin gave him a look to show that she wasn't buying it. Shang took in a deep breath. "Mai Lin... I need you."

* * *

Gong Xi just couldn't believe the attitude of Jai Li. She just couldn't understand. And now they want her to cook food for this kind of guy. She shook her head, scolding herself that she should at least finish this mission and maybe have a chance to get out of Love Me Section. So, she cooked for him.

She began to get lost in her thoughts again. _It's weird. Why do I feel this worried. Bu Po Shang hasn't done anything crazy lately. Even though I have no feelings for him, I feel like he's up to something. His attitude has changed ever since Mai Lin became his temporary manager. Maybe she would know why he's acting that way. And then there's Lian. I'm worried about him being worried. I know it doesn't make sense, but it's not normal. I know that fake smile when I see it, and I've been seeing it a lot lately. He hasn't said much but I'm worried that maybe this scandal thing has been giving him stress. A relationship between senior and junior could be awkward for him, especially because he's Taiwan's top actor. Even though it could be none of my business, I have a right to be worried. He's my senior, my teacher, and my... fake boyfriend._ Gong Xi shook her head again, going back to work.

Half an hour later, she had finished the Taidong cuisine she heard Jai Li liked. _I'll make him say that it's delicious! That man who only spoke english to me! 'When you've arrived at your homeland, can't you at least speak you mother tongue!' I so wanted to say that!_

"I've got your order ready!" Gong Xi called.

"What the.. so you could understand english." Gong Xi spun around to face him. "You seemed oblivious on the way back from the airport so I thought you couldn't understand," he said in smooth Mandarin as he walked out of his room with a bag of popcorn, stuffing his face. "What a drag. I planned on yelling at you for being useless then throw you out." Jai Li picked up one of the dishes. "But what is this? It's too salty."

Gong Xi struggled to hide her annoyance. "That's because you were eating popcorn," she said. She grabbed the bag and zipped it closed.

Jai Li narrowed his eyes at her then walked towards the phone. "Yeah, it's me. Can you get me the best room service this hotel has to offer? Oh, no. I don't mind western-style at all."

_WHAT?! What the heck! _"I heard that on coming back, you'd only eat Taidong style food, so I killed myself making it!" Gong Xi accused.

Jai Li covered one ear. "Oh, and one thing," he continued, "there's a load of junk in the kitchen. Could you send someone to get rid of it immediately?"

Gong Xi's eyes widened in shock. _So... so cruel._

"Certainly, since I was brought up in Taidong, I will definitely eat Taidong style food on return to Taiwan but I want to eat good food. I never said anything about wanting to eat disgusting food from an amateur's failed attempt at high-class cuisine. It's something that costs a lot of money."

Gong Xi's face straightened. "So, from the start, you never had the least intention of eating it, right?"

"And? If you've got a problem, let's hear it. Why don't you just tell your boss this: 'This job is beyond me. Please let me stop'," Jai Li mocked. _I knew... I knew for some reason... he hates me. _"In which case, how about phoning now?" Jai Li picked up the phone.

Gong Xi grabbed the phone from him, catching him off guard. Gong Xi smiled at him, taking the phone gently. _It wouldn't be like me to quietly leave, would it? _"I shall do that for myself," Gong Xi said. "Excuse me, if you're going to phone the president..."

* * *

"Chairman, there's someone on the phone for you," a worker in a turban said.

Luo Li looked up from his romance simulation game that got him agitated. He grabbed the phone. "Gong Xi?"

"What do you have planned?"

_It's Lian._

* * *

**_An: Yay! I got this done! Sorry for you guys that had to wait 3 months :( I had to catch up on some work since I had to transfer back into another school and I entered 3 weeks before the first quarter ended. R&R plz_**


End file.
